Changes
by darlingsworld
Summary: What happens when James hunts a girl they all thought they'd lost years ago. And when the Cullens decide to step in,the hunt has begun... Set during Twilight. Bella/Edward Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle and OC/OC. AU and rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

**Some quotes from Twilight (Twilight, Chapter 19, Pages 362-3)**

**Prologue**

Alice's head snapped up as she came out of her trance, "He's changed!".

Instantly, the other Cullen's were surrounding her. Carlisle spoke first. "What do you see?" he asked, looking into her unfocused eyes.

"An airport lounge. It's unfamiliar, foreign. There's not many people there. It must be early morning or late at night," she answered, sketching on a piece of paper that Jasper had slid towards her.

"Where is the airport?" he asked, glancing down at the drawing that was taking shape.

"I don't know. It's not near here," she replied, her voice helpless.

"How much time?"

"Not a lot. He'll be there in 3 days, at the latest"

"What is he doing?"

"He's planning. He's waiting for the time to be right. He's not in the airport, he's in another place"

"Can you see where he is?"

"Its dark, but it's like a house. No, not a house - a hotel of some sort. There's a window that looks out onto a runway. He's watching the runway, but it's not near the airport"

"And the airport, what else?"

"There's a gate, with a pie shop near it, and an ATM across from the lounge. There's a floor to ceiling window at the end of the hall. There's benches with blue cushions on them. Its dark outside, but there's a lot of light from the lamps"

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head. Her eyes went blank, then slid back into focus.

"We knew there was a danger of this, but for him to act so soon..." Carlisle shook his head in disgust.

"But if we take her here, she'll be in even more danger than she was over there. What if one of us loses control?" Edward asked.

"We all knew the risks when we decided to do this. It was for her safety then, but times have changed," Carlisle looked at Edward, and he nodded reluctantly.

"So what do we do now?" Esme questioned, laying her small hand on Carlisle's arm.

"We go and get her. But remember, he's close, from what I can tell from Alice's vision. If her scent is still as strong as it was, then we're going to have to work out a plan. A plan where we can hide her, and keep who we are a secret"

"So when do we go?" Emmet asked.

"Tomorrow"

***

**I hope you guys like the prologue. I've been thinking of writing a Twilight story for sometime now, but I didn't know how to start, and then I dreamt of this, so I've been working out a basic storyline for a week now, which is the longest I've taken on a story! **

**Next chapter – Mission**

**You'll find out who the girl is and ... well you'll have to read to find out :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

**Changes**

**Chapter 1 – Mission**

**Disclaimer: As much I wish I did, I don't own any part of Twilight :(**

***

The Cullens climbed through the window of the townhouse, and dropped lightly to the floor. They stood there silently, taking in their surroundings.

It looked like the average teenage girl's room; clothes were scattered across the floor, a lamp was perched on a low table, an iPod dock beside it. A notice board was on the wall beside the bed, cluttered with photos, drawings and cards. A shelf on the opposite wall was groaning under the weight of disorderly books, with a collection of cameras teetering dangerously on the edge. A white, paint-chipped vanity was just beside the window, its surface marked with stains from the nail polish bottles and leaking pens. More photos filled up the mirror, a space small enough for a face left in the middle. Fairy lights were draped across the edges of it, their dim glow highlighting a collection of cushions tossed haphazardly at the end of the girl's bed.

Looking up at the lamp beneath the bed, they remember their mission. Carlisle took charge, "Alice, Esme and Rosalie, I need you to pack any clothes she needs into those suitcases," he said, pointing at the suitcases beside the door, "Also pack everything on her notice board and mirror, her cameras, and her toiletries. If you think of anything else, pack it in too. Edward, I need you to read her mind, and tell us if she starts to wake up. Jasper, you know what to do, and Emmett, can you carry her?"

Everyone immediately got to work. Alice and Rosalie descended on the small wardrobe, stuffing handfuls of clothes into the suitcases. Esme flitted noiselessly around the room, at a speed invisible to human eyes, taking her memories off the walls and putting them into the remaining suitcases. Edward stayed perfectly still, intent on focusing on the girls thoughts. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett moved closer to the bed.

The girl was sleeping soundly, curled up on her side. One arm was curled around a smaller lump next to her; the other was lying next to her head, exposing her wrist, and the blue veins that were clearly visible on the translucent skin. Her blonde hair was splayed out across the pillow, behind her head. Her lips were slightly parted, and her throat was fully exposed. "Its like she's asking to be killed," muttered Emmet.

Gently peeling back the covers, Carlisle smiled to himself. Surrounding her was a green cushion (looking a lot like a miniature beanbag), a worn orange bear and the lump next to her was a large plush monkey. He nodded to Jasper, and he moved closer, not breathing. He touched her exposed wrist, sending waves of lethargy through her body. Then Emmett moved silently towards her, picking her up bridal style. Suddenly, she snuggled into his chest, relinquishing her hold on the monkey. Rosalie scowled at her. Carlisle noticed this and reassured her, "It's a typical human reaction. They seek warmth". Rosalie stopped scowling, but shot glares towards Emmett, who shrugged and looked extremely uncomfortable. "Its helps not to breathe," Carlisle suggested.

Turning, they were about to leave when Alice called out softly, "What about these?" she asked. Carlisle turned to face her. In her arms were the small beanbag, bear and monkey from the bed. "Take them. She'll most likely miss them, and take that bag too," he said, pointing to a bag just visible beneath the cushions. Rosalie picked it up and handed it to Alice, who stowed it away in the bag along with the others. Carlisle felt a hand on his arm, and looked down. There was Esme, holding a thick, long coat and a pair of shoes in her hands, "It won't look normal if we arrive at the airport, and one of us is wearing pajamas. Besides, she's going to get cold" Carlisle smiled and nodded. Emmett held the girl, while Esme and Edward helped her into the coat and shoes. When the last button had been done up, Carlisle nodded once. The Cullens went out the front door this time, not wanting to risk her waking up.

Once they were out of sight of the house, they began to run. They didn't stop until they were at the airport. Slowing down to a human pace, they walked towards the gate. Edward had stopped concentrating on the girl's thoughts and was now scanning the area for any hint of James. Alice was looking down, her face curiously blank as she scanned the future for a sign of danger. Jasper was using his gift to calm the situation, as they approached the haggard-looking flight attendant. All the Cullens were smiling widely, showing rows of perfect straight, white teeth.

"Hello, we're here to check in for Flight 174 to Washington, America," Carlisle said.

The flight attendant glanced up and said, "You're lucky. It leaves in half an hour. You won't have to wait around in this god-awful place all night. Just place your bags in the designated area," she said, gesturing towards the conveyer belt to her left "and proceed to the check point. And you might need to wake her up," she finished, pointing towards the girl.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically, as Jasper and Edward put the bags on the conveyer belt "I don't think that will work. She's so worn out from packing and rushing around, that she's dead to the world. It wouldn't be fair to wake her"

"Lucky her," the attendant muttered sarcastically "Now you better go, the flight leaves in 15 minutes"

The Cullens walked towards the security checkpoint. The security guard smiled at the girl as they walked through the metal detectors. After they'd placed the carry on luggage on the conveyor belt and had it screened, they hurried towards the gate. It was exactly as Alice had described it. Thin blue cushions covered the benches. An empty pie shop was opposite the lounge, and a blue ATM was beside it. At the end of the hallway were floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the dark runway.

Carlisle led his family towards the flight attendant standing beside a large, metal doorway. She yawned widely, and tried to smile. Glancing at their boarding passes, she ushered them through onto the plane. Edward grinned. Carlisle gave him a puzzled look. "She was thinking if we were completely sane. Apparently its not normal to catch a plane at 3am and still look alive," he explained. The Cullens grinned. If only she really knew...

On the plane, they took window seats at the front, and pulled down the shutters. Carlisle, Esme and Edward sat in front. Jasper and Alice sat in the next row, with the girl between them. Emmet and Rosalie sat at the back, with a pile of books beside them, making sure no one sat next to them. Jasper touched the girl lightly on the shoulder every few minutes, making sure she stayed asleep. Alice pretended to be asleep, her face blank, searching the future. Edward was also faking sleep, scanning for thoughts of James, and checking the girl was still asleep. More tired-looking passengers shuffled in, just before the plane took off. Before they were even in the air, many of them were asleep. The rest of the Cullens joined them, making sure to fidget, so they wouldn't look out of place.

***

Once the plane had landed, the Cullens hurried out through the snow, towards their waiting cars. They couldn't keep the girl asleep much longer. She'd almost woken up twice, but Jasper had taken care of that. Alice, Jasper and Edward left first in the Volvo, Carlisle and Esme left next in the Mercedes, the girl curled up on the backseat, still soundly asleep. Rosalie and Emmet left last in the Jeep. They all traveled in silence, speeding along the icy roads.

Finally, they reached their house. Esme carried her upstairs to her new room and tucked her back in. Brushing her hair off her forehead, she smiled. Carlisle came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She'll be safe here, don't worry," he murmured, kissing her hair. Esme smiled wider in response as they shut the door behind them.

***

Edward looked up from his book, and almost flew downstairs. Coming to a halt in the lounge he blurted out, "Something's wrong. I can't hear her thoughts!" The Cullens sped upstairs, and gently opened her door. She was sitting up in the bed, her eyes wide with fright. "Who are you?" she demanded, when they entered "Why am I here? I don't know anything if information is what you want," she finished, her chin sticking out stubbornly.

"Hello Cassidy. It has been a long time since we last met, some could say too long," Carlisle spoke into the silence.

***

**There you go. A nice long chapter for you :) Now you know who she is.**

**Next chapter – Adjusting**

**You'll find out why Edward can't hear her thought, a little bit about her life and how James reacts to her disappearance. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Adjusting

**Changes **

**Chapter 2 – Adjusting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately. ):**

***

Cassidy yawned and opened her eyes after a deep, dreamless sleep. Stretching out, something clicked. Sitting up, she realized that this wasn't her room. The view wasn't hers...This wasn't her house. Her mind was still blurred from her long sleep, but she was awake enough to register her surroundings.

She was in a medium-sized room, there were two doors leading out, one to a bathroom, the other to...Well, she didn't want to find out. A wardrobe was just visible in the bathroom, revealing her clothes and shoes. She was tucked up, with her toys beside her. The bed was covered in a cherry-blossom pink and apple green quilt. It was up against the wall, leaving a pathway. Opposite her bed was a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. Even she had to admit the view was incredible. Even though it was overcast, miles of forest stretched out before her. It was beautiful, even though it had begun to drizzle, casting everything in a misty, grey light. At one end of the room, facing the window was a desk, with a laptop on it. A low bookcase and a chaise lounge were beside it. Behind the door was a notice board, with all her pictures already on it. Looking closer, she could see a shelf below it with all her cameras on it. At the foot of her bed was a white whicker chest, with a cream cushion on top. Resting on top of the cushion was the bag. She grimaced, wide-awake now.

Suddenly, her doorknob twisted silently. She turned to face it, eyes wide with fright. As her captors entered, she masked her shock. They were the most beautiful people she'd ever laid eyes on. First through the door was a beautiful man. His blonde hair almost blended with his impossibly pale skin. Next was a woman, with wavy brown hair, holding onto the blonde man's hand. Following in pairs was a tall, muscled boy with short black hair, who resembled a bear, with his arm around an impossibly beautiful girl, with wavy blonde hair. After them was a boy with tousled blonde hair, and a pixie-like girl with spiky brown hair. They were standing very close, but they weren't' touching. Last was an extremely beautiful boy, who looked younger than the others did. His hair was bronze and tousled, but he was alone. They all had the same topaz eyes and perfect, angular features though. Swallowing her fear, Cassidy spoke up, "Who are you? Why am I here? I don't know anything if information is what you want" She jutted out her chin stubbornly, trying to look brave.

The blonde-haired man gazed calmly back, "Hello Cassidy. It has been a long time since we last met, some could say too long"

"How do you know my name? Who _are_ you?" she asked, her eyes filled with terror.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. Esme, my wife. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward are our adopted children. I know your name, because you're a very distant relation" The others threw Carlisle incredulous looks to quick for Cassidy to see.

"What?!" Cassidy exclaimed, summing their feelings up into her words and face.

"I'm afraid that it's a very long story, and it's too early to take it all in."

"I want to know now," Cassidy argued stubbornly, even as Carlisle shook his head.

"Maybe later. Rosalie, would you help Cassidy get settled in please," shepherding the others out, hiding Alice's curiously blank face from view.

Rosalie hissed, but obeyed, after seeing the look on Esme's face.

***

Meanwhile.....

James jumped lightly through the townhouse window, landing silently. Surveying the empty cupboards and room, he sniffed. He growled. He should've known... His onyx eyes glinted in the moonlight filtering in through the curtain. Hearing a muffled snore, he smirked. He hadn't eaten since Seattle, and he _was_ thirsty. If he couldn't have the girl, her family was the obvious choice. He bared his teeth in a malicious grin as he descended upon her unsuspecting family...

***

Alice moaned and dropped her head into her hands as Jasper rubbed circles on her back. "He's killed her only family. Her parents, brother and sister are all dead!" she whispered, horrified. Carlisle nodded at Esme, who went upstairs, concern written all over her face. Stepping out into the hall, they listened to the muffled voices. A high-pitched, frantic voice was protesting. Then there was silence. Suddenly a howl of anguish echoed through the house, followed by heart-wrenching sobs. Upstairs, Esme watched as Cassidy's small body was wracked by sobs. Dropping to her knees, Cassidy's sobs increased. Esme followed suit, enveloping the girl in her cold arms. Cassidy didn't put up a fight, and collapsed into Esme's waiting arms.

***

**I'm sorry for the depressing ending. I couldn't decide whether to put in this line at the very end, "If Esme could've cried then, she would've cried for the fragile girl cradled in her arms". What do you think? Leave it or add it?**

**I would've made this longer, and you would've found out why Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, but my sister's threatening to kick me off. I wrote this chapter, mostly fueled by inspiration I had in school, so I **_**had**_** to write it before I forgot.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery

**Disclaimer: I'm currently wishing Jasper was MINE! But I don't own Twilight **_**or**_** Jasper....**

**Changes**

**Chapter 3 – Mystery**

***

Cassidy sat on her bed, twirling her favourite video camera in her hands. She felt numb inside, even through tears rolled down her cheeks. Esme and Rosalie had left her alone, to settle in and adjust. Steeling herself, she switched the camera on and opened the viewfinder. A small picture came up. Sniffing, she pressed play...

***

_It was her 14th birthday, and she was going down to the beach with her family and friends.  
"Smile for the camera Kelly!" she squealed, holding her new camera in her hand. Running alongside Kelly, the camera's picture bounced up and down. Kelly stuck out her tongue in response. "Very mature" Cassidy giggled. Swinging it round she landed on Jonathan, "Hey big bro! Smile at the birthday girl!"  
"I think I'm gonna do more than that!" he yelled, slinging her over his broad shoulder. She shrieked the camera going out of focus for a few moments. Pummeling his back, she yelled "Jonathan George Andrews! Put me down this instant!"  
Johnathan put her down, shaking with laughter, "Yes ma'am! Happy birthday twinkle toes," he whispered, so only she could hear.  
Zooming in, she spotted her baby sister. "Hey Georgie! We're going down to the beach; we're going to build sandcastles for your princesses, aren't we?" She said, handing the camera to Jonathan, while she picked Georgiana up, and balanced her on her hip. Reaching out for the camera, Jonathan held it out of her reach. "Cassie, birthday girls are meant to relax. Consider me your personal documenter," finished with a bow. Cassidy grinned, and played with Georgiana's fingers.  
"OH MY GOD! Is there something you haven't told us Cass? You're a mom?!" Turning in the direction of the voice, Cassidy's grin grew wider.  
"AHHHHHH! Mel, Natalie?! I thought you were in Bombay?" she squealed.  
"Too humid," Melody replied, pointing at her frizzy hair.  
"Besides, since when have we missed your parties? Or baby showers?" Natalie asked, pointing at Georgiana.  
"You know Georgie guys. Cut it out"  
"Your problem is, you look too much like a mum when you're with Georgie here," Melody said, cooing at the gurgling toddler.  
They all laughed.  
_The footage stopped and started again.  
_They had arrived at the beach.  
"Oi Cassie! Show us your moves," Jonathan yelled, imitating Saturday Night Fever.  
She glared and through a loaf of bread at him, "Shut up! I do _not_ look like I've been electrocuted for one thing, and unlike you, my stomach doesn't rule me!" she yelled back, jokingly pointing at the piece of bread now clutched between his fingers.  
Jonathan grinned, "Yeah, but it all translates into muscle. I don't have to work to get this body" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Even Cassie had to laugh. Reaching out, he grabbed the camera from her hands. "Now go blow these others out of the water!"  
Cassie grinned and stood up, dusting the warm sun off her blue short shorts. She took her position, and stood perfectly still, her arms and head raised towards the sun. "Music if you please maestro?" she reminded Jonathan.  
The first bars of Leave Out All The Rest came through a black iPod in Kelly's hand. Cassidy began moving, the sand warm beneath her toes, letting the music surround her, her feet unconsciously moving beneath her. She leapt into the air, suspended in the highest point of the grande jete, turned inside out, she felt beautiful. Her feet found solid ground, and she lifted her leg up until she was doing the splits in mid-air. She dropped her leg into a lunge, and went into a pirouette. Spinning round and round, the world turned into a blur. As a slight tremor crept up her leg, she finished her last turn, and slid into side splits, her chin in her hands, grinning.  
'WHOOOO! That's my baby girl," yelled her mom and dad. Cassidy grinned, stood up, and enveloped her family and friends into a group hug.  
"Any last words before we go home Cassie?" Jonathan asked.  
Cassie grabbed the camera, and held in above her in the air, getting a shot of everyone.  
"Love you!" she yelled. The camera shot froze, her grinning, hopeful face, beaming up at her._

***

The camera went black. It was all over. Curling up on her side, she sobbed into her pillow. It was all over...

***

Edward knocked on the door of Carlisle's study, unsettled by the muffled sobs coming from the door across the hall.  
"Come in," Carlisle answered.  
Edward opened the door and entered, "I have something to ask you. Its about Cassidy"  
"If its about being related, I'd prefer to tell you all at once, and I don't think its the right time yet"  
Edward shook his head, "It's not about that. I could hear her thoughts while she was sleeping, and not...Well, actually I could and can hear them clearly now. Ever since she received the news about her family's murder....But I couldn't hear them while she was awake," he finished, his face torn between sadness and confusion.  
"Yes...it's very strange. I do have one theory, but it's quite far-fetched," Carlisle replied, thoughtful. Edward waited, listening to Carlisle's thoughts.  
"When she's vulnerable? How do you mean?" Edward asked.  
"She was sleeping, she had no control over what she was thinking, she was vulnerable And now she's devastated. Her whole world has just been torn apart, and she has no strength to rebuild it now. She's vulnerable. But, as I said, it is only a theory," he smiled softly. Edward nodded.  
"And now, we will need to talk about normality for both her and us. It is the first time we've had to keep up the charade in our own house," he continued.

***

Cassidy had cried herself to sleep, surrendering to the painless option it offered. Waking, she saw it was dark outside. Frowning, she heard voices downstairs. She checked the watch she always wore. It was 3am. Her frown deepened as she crept silently out of her room. Something was not right. Soundlessly, she crept downstairs, pausing at the foot of the stairs. In the lounge were the Cullens. They were wide-awake, and didn't look the slightest bit tired. Emmett was playing chess with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were deep in discussion. Alice was mouthing something at Jasper from the computer, Rosalie was watching TV, and Edward was looking silently out the window. Carlisle and Esme's lips were moving impossibly fast and she couldn't hear what they were saying. Rosalie and Edward were completely still. Alice's lips also moved impossibly fast, and her fingers on the keyboard were a blur. This didn't seem right. It didn't even look like they were breathing. Edward frowned, his face reflecting off the glass, and began to turn around. Cassidy took no risks, and flew up the stairs. Something was going on and she was going to find out...

***

**Hi! I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story! It means a lot to me :)**

**Anyway, next chapter – Clues**

**You'll find out more about the whole distant relation thing, where Cassidy will be going to school, etc, what she'll discover, etc. Bella will be coming in soon, don't worry :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Clues

**Disclaimer: Although the Cullens are full of awesome-ness and I love their house in the movie...I don't own Twilight :( However, there are references to Breaking Dawn in this chapter :)  
Changes  
Chapter 4 - Clues**

***

Day by day, hour by hour, pieces of Cassidy rejoined together. She was healing slowly. But school was starting in a week, and she wasn't ready to face a crowd, who would all stare at the new girl. She had no friends here yet, and at the rate she was going, she'd be sitting at an empty table on the first day. She shuddered, horrified at the thought. And there was no way she was going to sit at the Cullens table. She was just a _tiny_ bit intimidated by their perfection, and the unnatural scene she had witnessed a week ago.  
So she threw herself into getting ready for school, and helping. Esme was thinking of planting a flower garden, to make the house more welcoming, and to add more colour to the green forest surrounding them. Cassidy had offered to help, and now spent an hour outside in the cool, misty air everyday. The Cullens were used to her appearing at random intervals, her bare hands, feet and knees covered in soil. They were watching her closely, especially after Alice had seen that James was going to join another coven.  
Alice and Esme had both formed a close bond with Cassidy, especially after Cassidy found out that they were the ones to decorate her room. She was a little unsure of Edward and Jasper, mostly because she would catch them looking at her, their eyebrows furrowed. She got on amazingly well with Emmett, much to Rosalie's irritation, due to the fact that he was like the older brother she'd lost. Rosalie was civil towards her, but it was unlikely they'd ever be friends. Carlisle was used to the little girl sitting in his office everyday, chatting non-stop about what she'd been up to, and hanging onto his every word about the hospital. He'd also discovered her love of reading, and was never surprised to see her curled up in a chair in his office, reading. But she was getting restless, she'd never been to the town, and was constantly warned never to go into the forest alone.

***

Scrap booking materials were strewn over the floor, as Cassidy covered her books. She was sitting in side splits, unconsciously lapsing back into old habits. She frowned, unsure how the layout of her English book was going to go. A knock on the door jerked her out of her reverie. Rearranging herself, she opened the door. Before her stood Alice and Jasper. Alice's pixie-like body was hidden behind a pile of clothes, and Jasper was carrying even more. Cassidy groaned inwardly.  
"I thought we discussed this Alice. I have my own clothes. I've already planned my outfit for next week," she said, pointing to the small pile of clothes resting on top of her wicker chest.  
"Actually, _you_ told me I couldn't choose your clothes. There was no discussion on my part," Alice replied, weaving through the things lying on the floor, before dumping the clothes on Cassidy's bed. Jasper did the same, smiling sympathetically at Cassidy, before leaving the room.  
"The point is, I already have an outfit Alice. And since I don't know anyone, it won't matter what I wear to school!"  
Alice looked shocked. "Of course it matters Cass. No one knows you. No one knows you're even in this town. Which is why you need my advice to look extra good. Then everyone will notice you!' Alice beamed eagerly.  
Cassidy grimaced at the reminder that she was trapped here, unknown to everybody. Sighing in defeat, she pointed to the bathroom. "Fine. But I have a say in this. I'm not going to let you in here if you're going to treat me like guinea pig Barbie"  
Alice grinned back and proceeded to chuck outfits gracefully at Cassidy.

***

The Cullens pulled into the school gates. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were in her convertible, while Edward, Alice and Cassidy were in his Volvo. Cassidy was so nervous, she jumped at every noise. She felt uncomfortable in the clothes Alice had chosen for her. Dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white blouse with a thin black ribbon around the waist, and apple green ballet flats, she felt like a spotlight was trained on her. Alice hadn't even let her choose her own jacket, earrings or headband. Instead she'd chosen a short apple green trench coat, a black double-plaited head band, and flower stud earrings. At her feet was a green messenger bag, that Alice had bought for her on one of her countless shopping trips. Alice and Edward glanced up at the mirror at the same time, then Alice turned around, "Cassidy I swear to God if you don't stop jumping...And relax, no one dressed by me _ever_ looks like an idiot. You'll be fine. Besides, you're a freshman, all freshman are new"  
"Yeah, but these people grew up _together_! I'm gonna be the odd one out!"  
Alice muttered something undecipherable under her breath, and Edwards's lips twitched up into a smile. Cassidy frowned again, how could he have heard her, when she had been leaning towards Alice. It was another odd thing to add to her mental notebook.  
"Two more questions. A) what do I say if they ask about my family and where I'm staying, because I think they'll notice my coming and going with you and B) is there a freshman table or seating plan in the cafeteria here?" she asked  
Alice smiled, "OK, question A) You're going to say you're fostered by the Cullens. It'll make life a lot easier for all of us, and question B) we've only been here for two years. We weren't freshman here. And the only seating plan I know of is our table. No one sits there, except us, but you're welcome to join us, if you have nowhere else to go. And don't worry, you're not the only new one here today"  
Edward shot a glance at Alice, questions in his black eyes. Cassidy's eyebrows pulled together again. Weren't his eyes topaz a few days ago? Edward caught her looking and unlocked the door, "You might want to go to the office before school starts. They'll tell you what to do"  
They all climbed out, and as Cassidy walked towards the office, Alice and Edward were talking again, their lips moving impossibly fast. Lost in her thoughts, she almost collided with another girl coming out the office. "Oh, I'm sorry. Head in the clouds again," she said, blushing deeply.  
"It's no problem," replied the other girl, also blushing "I'm just glad I didn't fall over" Cassidy smiled once more then stepped into the warm interior of the office.

***

The day passed quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. Cassidy had met some girls who were like her, in their interests, and so they walked to the cafeteria together. Paying for her food at the end of the counter, a movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning with her tray, she saw David from her Maths class. Smiling, she made her way over and sat down with the other girls. She looked towards the Cullens table. They were picking at their food, not eating it. She saw Edward kick Jasper's chair. A few moments later, Alice walked past, and threw a grin at Cassidy. She grinned back.  
"Whoa, backtracking here!" Kirsten said.  
"Yeah, what's up with you and the Cullens?" asked Eden.  
"That's a good question," Cassidy replied, racking her memory. In a flash of inspiration, it came to her. "Um, they're sort of my foster family..." she waited patiently for the bomb to drop. It did.  
"OH MY GOD! You live with Edward Cullen! Are you even slightly aware of how hot he is?!" Kirsten and Eden both yelled. From her vantage point in the middle of the cafeteria, she saw the corners of Edward's lips quirk upwards.  
"I don't think of him in that way, and neither does he. Besides he's like an older brother to me" she replied.  
_Is she mental?! She's living with a pack of hot guys and she thinks of them like older BROTHERS?! What has the world come to?_ Cassidy heard Kirsten's voice, and looked at her questioningly, "I'm sorry, but did you say something?"  
Kirsten looked puzzled, "No, maybe Eden did," she suggested. Looking over at Eden, she also shook her head.  
"OK. Just thought I heard something, that's all" Cassidy said.  
_Hearing voices? She's a little bit strange if you ask me, but then living with the Cullens, she's bound to be..._  
Cassidy frowned, and tuned out. As she did, voices came flooding into her head, including the Cullens. She jerked back to earth. _Weird_, she thought....

***

**There's a nice long chapter for you :)  
Next chapter - Voice Of A Monster  
Cassidy finds out about the voices. You'll also learn what conclusion Cassidy comes to about the Cullens, and learn about her past. Oh, and Edward will have his biology lesson with Bella.  
In case you were wondering, Cassidy bumped into Bella outside the office :)**

**Here's a link to a set I made. It shows her outfit and a little bit about her room :) :**

http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction/ set? id=6730360

**Just remove the spaces :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Voice Of A Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome Twilight saga. I do however own Cassidy and another OC I plan to introduce later. You'll just have to wait to see who... :)**

**Changes**

**Chapter 5 – Voice Of A Monster**

***

Cassidy glanced up from the books spread out along the floor Carlisle's office in the hospital. Seeing Edward storm in, she collected her books and stood up. She'd had a free period last, so she decided to come here to the hospital to catch up on her homework. Edward stopped suddenly, aware of another person in the room. Turning, she gasped. His eyes were full of revulsion. Concentrating, she tried to hear something, like she had in the cafeteria. Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on. Clutching her books to her chest, she walked forwards. "You're not a monster Edward," she said, looking at his pale face, "You're stronger than that. I know. Carlisle will know what to do" Blushing, she hurried out of the office.

***

Curled up on the couch, Cassidy ran through everything in her mind. Nothing made sense. She was so confused. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She loved this room, even more than she loved her own. A branch trespassed on the deck, making a bridge to the nearest tree. It was like the forest and the house was one, but instead of making her feel claustrophobic, it opened up the light and airy space. Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out a slice of bread. Popping it into the toaster, she bent down and retrieved a jar of smooth peanut butter from the cabinet. Once the toast popped back up, she spread a thick layer of peanut butter over it. Letting it melt, she made her way over to the branch, and sat down. Chewing contemplatively, she realized that she'd never actually seen the Cullens eat.

Dinner was always made for her, the kitchen was very well stocked, and they all had lunch money, but she'd never seen them eat. They never ate in the cafeteria, only picked at their food. She'd always woken up later than they had, so she made her own breakfast, but when she put her bowl in the dishwasher or sink, both were empty. Dinner was always full of discussion, but she was the only one with an empty plate at the end. _Weird_, she thought.

Hearing voices below the deck, she froze. Finishing off the last off her toast, she stood up silently on the branch. She began to walk along the branch, almost losing her balance on the wet bark. Unsteadily, she grabbed onto the tree trunk and held on tightly. Looking down, she gulped. Cassidy hadn't realized how high up she was, and a near attack of vertigo wasn't going to help her. Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes again. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were throwing around a football, oblivious to the petite girl standing above them. The tree cast a shadow over the grass, where they played. She watched mesmerized. She'd never seen a football whizz through the air so fast, or boys become a blur as they raced to catch it.

The sun came out from behind heavy, gray clouds, bathing everything in golden light. Her eyes widened as she focused again. All three of them were sparkling, diamonds reflecting off their skin onto the grass. No words could do justice to how beautiful they looked. Cassidy frowned. They were still playing, seemingly oblivious to the fact that their skin was glittering, the light fragmenting off them. Cassidy heard a small crack and looked down. Too late, she realized that the branch was breaking. The branch gave another lurch downwards, and Cassidy's grip loosened. There was another crack, louder this time, and the branch jerked violently. Cassidy cried out as she lost her footing on the damp bark. The back of her head struck the branch, as her vision began to cloud over. She heard a piercing scream, as she tumbled down into the blackness....

***

**Thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger :) And sorry this chapter is so short!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. A) Stupid glitch and B) lack of inspiration. I'm so sorry that you didn't find out about Cassidy's 'voices', but you saw the result of Edward's biology lesson :)  
**

**But my inspiration is back now. And I kinda know how everything with James/Bella is going to fit in :) I was originally going to have the huge confrontation scene where Cassidy finds out about her past, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to, and then the story took on a whole different twist, albeit a good one (I think...)**

**Next Chapter – Blackness**

**Cassidy will come to a conclusion about the Cullens (FINALLY), you'll see how they react, and more about her past. Exciting stuff will come later, and if I write it right, then James might be coming in the next chapter too :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Blackness

**Just a quick note of thanks to all these people:**

**Rhoddy, kmcracerx, fibi3, and Nini25 (**thanks so much for the reviews Nini**) for adding my story to their alerts :)**

**RosalieHale123, PDKLMS, DevilGirl1995, SPBCxOxo, and alice's sister for adding my story to their favourites. I really appreciate all of you! :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight...however, there are some slightly altered quotes from the awesome movie. I think you'll be able to spot them :)**

**Changes**

**Chapter 6 – Blackness**

***

Indistinct voices twisted through the blackness into Cassidy's mind.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. She saw us. She knows how..."

"There's nothing we can do about..."

"If this gets out we'll all be...."

Someone hummed near her, the melody winding tightly around her. She struggled with the blackness; it consumed her, restricting any light. She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes, couldn't breathe. She was suffocating under the weight of the impenetrable darkness. Cassidy didn't know how long she'd been in the darkness, when light filtered through her closed eyelids. She groaned and pushed at the darkness that weighed so heavily against her eyes. Shadows took form into shapes, and the darkness began to retreat. Moaning, she tried to make sense of the shadow-world around her. She was exhausted, but she had to rid herself of this blackness. She reached deeper for strength and managed to push the blackness away.

***

Her eyelids fluttered open. Sighs of relief could be heard around the room. She blinked as the room swam into focus. Frowning, she saw the Cullens staring back at her, concern written on their faces. Her frown deepened, as she tried to recall a hazy memory. Esme smiled, "How is your head dear? You hit it very hard when you fell out of the tree." Cassidy's eyes widened as the memory came back in crystal-clear quality. She remembered how their skin had sparkled. Gasping, she sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her head, and the now spinning room. "You're not entirely human are you?" she asked, wincing slightly as the pain in her head intensified. "Cassidy, don't strain yourself. You hit your head very hard, you have a concussion and exerting yourself won't help you heal," Carlisle soothed.

"NO! I'm fine. Just listen to me! You're all impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything, and when you go out into the sunlight, your skin sparkles. How old _are_ all of you?"

Carlisle smiled wanly, "That's a good question Cassidy. I'm 23, Esme is 26, Jasper and Emmet are 20, Rosalie is 18, Alice is 17 and Edward is 17"

"And how long have you all been those ages?" she demanded.

Edward answered this time, smirking slightly, "Awhile"

Cassidy thought back to the hours of research she'd done, and what she'd observed, "I know what you are"

"Say it then. Out loud" Edward smirked.

"Vampire"

Emmett spoke, his usual-joking face serious, "Are you afraid?"

Cassidy spoke confidently, knowing what she would say would be true, "No"

"Then ask us the most basic question. What do we eat?" Rosalie hissed.

"I know you won't hurt me"

"Just ask us. Please" Jasper spoke for the first time.

Cassidy frowned. Refusing a room full of vampires wasn't the greatest idea right now. Especially since they were all so much older, so much stronger than her. "What do you eat?"

Carlisle smiled, more warmly this time, "Our family; we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals; we learn to control our thirst"

Noting the golden colour of their eyes, she hoped they weren't thirsty. "How does it work? Your thirst I mean. Why are your eyes black sometimes? What do _other _eyes look like?"

Carlisle knew what she meant by other. "We need blood, just like humans need food. Each creature has its own scent. Animals satiate our thirst, but when thirsty, human blood is harder to resist. Its scent is more potent. More appetizing, you could say. You noticed our eyes change colour. When we've hunted, satisfied our thirst, they're golden, when thirsty, they're black. Other vampire eyes, those who hunt humans anyway, their eyes are red after they've fed, and black, like ours, when thirsty"

"So why am I here then? If you're not keeping me for a midnight snack?"

Carlisle knew this was the time to tell her, "You might want to get comfortable. It could take some time to explain"

The Cullens sat down, or lounged against the walls or door, a reflex from the years spent trying to act human. Cassidy leaned back against her pillows.

"You are a very distant relation. You're like us, although you are a half-breed," Cassidy scowled at this, while the others exchanged looks, "You're half-human half-vampire, although in your case, you are a _lot_ more human than vampire. Like other humans, you will age. Like vampires, you are remarkably graceful. And like some vampires, you have a gift. Or two gifts I should say. But that will be explained in due time. You and the others need to hear about your past. Your mother came to us many years ago, needing help. She was carrying you, and was nearing her due date. We do not know who your father was, but he supplied your vampire genes. But your mother was unlike anything I'd ever seen. She should have had you a long time ago, but you were yet to be born. I didn't tell anyone but Esme about her, as I couldn't treat her on my own. Esme cared for her, while I helped her medically. The ultrasound almost worked. We could see the baby, but couldn't see the gender. You kicked her, bruising her, but causing no pain. You also developed faster than most babies. When your mother was 6 months along, you were born. Unfortunately, she was weakened. Your birth killed her, by no fault of your own. Your birth severed her spinal cord. It would have been painless for her. You eventually were born by emergency caesarean. We gave you to her sister, your aunt, who took you in. No one would be told of your birth. Her husband, and your sibling-cousins never knew they once had an aunt.

"Then when you were three, trouble started. I had been monitoring you. Your were smarter and more aware than most toddlers, but only slightly. James spotted you, in your backyard. He was hunting, and your scent hit him. The scent of your blood is more powerful than any humans, even to me. Human blood smells good to most vampires, but yours was intensified by your vampire genes. You would have died, had your aunt not stepped in. I had Alice watch James, and she saw what he might have done. Your aunt knew about your birth. She had to. Then you moved, your uncle's work an excuse. James didn't forget about you. He always hunted for you wherever he was at the time. Every time he came too close, we moved your family again. Every time there was a new excuse. Then you moved to your last home. You were enrolled in ballet school, and made friends. It seemed like you could finally live your life in peace. But then James came across your scent, and realized you had been in the same place for a long time. He made a plan, to take you away from your family, from our protection, where you would be vulnerable. The others needed to know. Alice knew something was up, and so we told them. Your aunt was also told. She tried making your last time with them the best memories," Cassidy smiled at this, "She knew we would be taking you away, for your safety, soon. We could never have seen how James would react. That he was so bloodthirsty, so determined to have you. Which concludes your story. This is why you are here Cassidy. To keep you from him. We can try to keep you away from him, but eventually he will find us, and then we will protect you to the best of our abilities"

Cassidy had listened to the story in shocked silence, "What about my...gifts?"

"That is another story, one which will be explained once you have rested and healed. This was a lot to take in, in such a small space of time," he replied. Cassidy just nodded. The Cullens filed out of her bedroom. Carlisle knew the bomb would drop once they were out of earshot. Until then, Cassidy was safe, and that was all that mattered.

***

**There you go. That should make up for the short chapter last time. Now you know about Cassidy's past. I think you can already guess her**_** gifts**_**, but don't worry. There will be a lot more bombs dropping throughout this story.**

**Next Chapter - Understanding**

**More James, more gifts and more Bella :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Understanding

**Another quick note of thanks to Rhoddy for reviewing and adding me to favourite author, and to XOAnnaCullenOX for adding me to story alert! Thank you to everyone who reads this story too! :D**

**I realized while proofreading my story, that the reference noted in Chapter 4 is not from Breaking Dawn, it's from Twilight :)**

**This chapter will have more Jasper/Cassidy, for Rhoddy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...no matter how awesome Emmett is (lol Breaking Dawn)! References to Midnight Sun (Chapter 3, Page 34) and Twilight.**

**Changes**

**Chapter 7 – Understanding**

***

"I can't believe you told that...._human_ what we are!" Rosalie hissed at Carlisle.

"Rose, breathe. It's not that hard to figure out," Emmett soothed.

"I guess not. Especially after your little _display_! How could you not know she was there?!" Rosalie rounded on Emmett. He held his hands up in surrender, backing out of the brewing fight.

"Rosalie, calm down. You're overreacting. She would have figured it out eventually. And she deserved to know, she is part vampire after all," Carlisle said

Rosalie shot daggers at him, "You said yourself that she was more human than vampire! She _knows_ Carlisle! Now that _some_ people told her to go public with the fact that we're _fostering_ her! We're almost out of high school. _Finally_! I don't want to start over because some _human_ couldn't keep her mouth shut!"

"She won't tell," Slice spoke up from the bottom of the stairs, where she had been sitting, Jasper's head on her lap, "I saw it"

"Your visions change Alice," Rosalie reminded her.

"I don't think this one will"

Rosalie sniffed and sat down, her arms crossed. Emmett sat down next to her, one arm over her shoulders.

Esme's eyebrows pulled together, "Rosalie does have a point Carlisle. She might tell and then...." she trailed off.

Carlisle slid his arms around her waist and hugged her to his chest, "She won't tell, don't worry. And now that we've sorted this out, she needs to know about her gifts, as do you."

***

Cassidy awoke to a light tap on her door.

"Come in," she called groggily. Jasper pushed open her door, Alice behind him.

"Carlisle told us to help you downstairs," Alice said, beaming.

Cassidy grimaced, "I'm not an invalid."

Jasper chuckled, "Sure you aren't. Try to stand up then"

She glared at him, before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. The room spun dangerously, and bright spots of light exploded in front of eyes. She winced as the pain in the back of her head intensified.

"Like you said, you're not an invalid," Alice muttered. Strong, cold arms scooped her up and carried her towards the open door. As the bright spots faded, she twisted round to see Jasper carrying her, looking down at her, a puzzled expression on his face. Confused, she twisted back, as they descended the stairs to the lounge.

Putting her gently down on the couch, he retreated to Alice's side. Carlisle smiled and signaled for everyone to make themselves comfortable again.

"How is your head Cassidy?" he asked.

"It's fine thanks," she mumbled. She _was_ fine, no matter what Alice thought.

"Now that you know what we are, and your past, I think you need to know about our gifts, and ours," he began. Cassidy blushed under the scrutiny of the others. "Edward can read the minds of almost anyone. Bella is one exception, and you are partly the other. Alice has visions of the future. But they are subjective. If someone changes their mind, Alice's vision changes. Jasper can control and feel others emotions. He can calm down or excite a room. He can also make people feel lethargic, which is how we managed to keep you asleep during the trip. He can feel what you're feeling, whether you're happy, sad or angry. The rest of us don't have gifts like theirs. Esme's love was enhanced, as was Rosalie's beauty, Emmett's strength and my compassion.

"But you are unique. Unlike us, you have two gifts. Edward cannot read your mind unless you're feeling vulnerable. He could read your mind when you were asleep, and had no control over your thoughts, and when you were mourning the death of your family. Otherwise, your thoughts were inaccessible. So we think that one of your gifts is a partial mind shield. The other gift is like Edward's. You may have noticed that you have been hearing voices in your head. You can read people's minds Cassidy. But this gift only came after a traumatic event. Not even I can tell you why that happened, but you are a contradiction. You have opposite gifts. You can read other's minds, yet your own is shielded...." he trailed off.

"Wait. I can read other peoples minds?! I thought only superheroes did that sort of thing," Cassidy asked, astounded.

"What if we're not the superheroes? What if we're the bad guys?" Edward asked.

"You saved my life by your own free will. Of course you're the superheroes!"

Noticing her wince as she leant her head back, Carlisle took control, "Cassidy, I want you to rest now. Tomorrow is a sunny day, so you'll be having the day off school. I want to give you another check up to make sure you're healing properly."

"Wait," she protested, "One more thing. How did I go from falling out of a tree, to waking up in my bedroom?" It had been puzzling her since she'd woken up. The Cullens exchanged glances.

Jasper began, "Cassidy, you saw how fast we are. We weren't aware of you, until we heard the branch crack. Edward raced upstairs, he's the fastest...."

Edward continued, "But you'd already slipped by the time I'd gotten to the branch. You hit your head and was knocked unconscious. You were falling, but we couldn't catch you in mid-air, without endangering your life."

Emmett finished, "So Jasper and I caught you, when you were close enough to the ground. Edward was calling Carlisle, so I had to stop the branch from falling properly, and destroying the house." He grinned.

"So you all saved me. See, you are the superheroes!" she grinned back, as Esme helped her upstairs.

***

Twisted in the bed sheets, James stroked Victoria's flame red hair.

"Not long now love. The Cullens have stepped in, so she'll be around here somewhere," he murmured into her ear. She twisted around to face him, frowning.

"James, have you ever thought what will happen _after_ we get the girl?" she asked.

"After we get the girl and kill her, then we will have all eternity to spend with each other"

Victoria smiled, a distinctly feline smirk, "That we will. But when will we get her James? I don't want to spend the rest of eternity looking for some girl who always manages to get away!"

"Like yourself you mean? And we will find her soon, but the Cullens are too aware of our threat right now. We need a distraction, a big one. I already have a plan, don't worry," he soothed, kissing the hollow of her throat.

Victoria grinned and pulled him closer for another kiss.

***

**So now you know Cassidy's gifts, but just a warning, they only partly relate to her parents gifts. I've been reading the draft of Midnight Sun, which is helping. But just so we know the time period, this chapter happens just before the accident with the van. After this, Bella will be more of a main character. James is getting closer, but since the plan he has worked out needs a huge distraction, he needs to wait, which means so do you :)**

**I have everything worked out now, and my OC will be introduced in the next few chapters :)**

**Next Chapter – Absorption**

**Bella's near-accident, Cassidy learns more about her, etc. Focused mostly on Bella, but my OC will have a very minor role :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Absorption

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, but school was really busy! I've had 4 exams 2 days, 3 assessments and 2 assignments to hand in, plus ballet 2 times a week for 1 ½ hours each. So now that it's Friday, I can actually update :)**

**Thanks to pricel and ducky-luver11 for adding Changes to favourite story, and Rhoddy for reviewing! :)**

**The crash scene is mostly based on the movie, so instead of the crash happening before school, it happens afterwards. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Midnight Sun or any references made to the Twilight saga here. I also don't own the movie (although I had to watch clips on YouTube to get this chapter perfect!). There are a few references to Midnight Sun in this chapter (Chapter 3, Page 58)**

**Changes**

**Chapter 8 – Absorption**

***

Cassidy leant against the side of Edward's Volvo, waiting for Eden and Kirsten. There was ice on the roads today, and everyone was driving more carefully than usual. Of course, it hadn't bothered the Cullens, who had driven to school at the same pace, nearly giving her a heart attack. She glanced at Edward, as Bella drove into the parking lot. She'd seen what had almost happened in Biology and in the office, and was monitoring him. He wasn't aware of that, and frankly Cassidy was glad, especially since he was so annoyed at Alice for the same reason. Lost in thought, Cassidy only vaguely heard Alice gasp "NO!", before the vision flooded her mind. Half a second later, it became a reality. Cassidy watched in horror, as Tyler Crowley's van rounded the corner, his tires hitting the ice at the worst possible angle, headed, screeching, towards Bella's truck.

Still watching the vision, a new voice broke in. _Not her!_ The voice yelled. Cassidy recognized it immediately as Edward's. Suddenly, Alice's vision shifted, and Edward had disappeared from beside his car. Her eyes widened, as she watched the outcome of the vision. Sighing in relief, she relaxed against the side of the car once more, although her eyebrows pulled together. She knew how much the Cullens wanted to stay here. And if Edward exposed them...

It all happened so quickly then. Cassidy didn't see what had happened behind the van, but she saw the windows shatter as the van settled on the ground with a groan. Then suddenly, everyone was screaming in shock, and running towards the crash site. Cassidy stayed back, knowing Bella was all right, and feeling safer away from the mob that now surrounded the cars. The EMTs arrived shortly afterwards, signaling their appearance with blaring sirens and light. The crash became a blur of activity, and Bella was wheeled onto the ambulance, her cheeks red. Only Cassidy and the Cullens noticed Edward rearranging the shape of the dent in a tan car. She smiled as she heard Emmett's mental promise to catch anything he'd missed. The crowd dispersed soon after, heading towards the hospital.

Alice beckoned to her, already inside the car. Climbing in, she noticed the frowns of his siblings. Only Alice was smiling. Cassidy cringed as the thoughts of Jasper and Rosalie hit her. Turning to them, she said, "You can't do that to her. Or to Chief Swan. Besides, weren't you the one that wanted to stay here Rosalie?" Rosalie scowled, while Jasper just looked out the window, planning. "Jasper! Stop planning! It's not going to make anything better!" she yelled. He turned to her, expressionless, but Emmett howled with laughter. "That's the first time you've ever blown up Cass! You're like a furious kitten that thinks it's a tiger!" Cassidy shot daggers at him, then turned back to face the front, her arms crossed over her chest.

***

Cassidy clambered out of the car, when it pulled up at the drive. Rosalie had decided to go back to the hospital, to give Edward a large chunk of her mind. The others melted into the trees, leaving Cassidy to walk. Today she wanted to be alone. Plugging her iPod into her ears, she sighed as her song came on. It was the song she'd danced to whenever it had come on, wherever she may have been. But her dancing days were over. Her 14th birthday was the last time she'd danced, almost 6 months ago. The longest she'd ever gone without it. Not dancing felt as if she'd lost someone, like she'd lost a piece of her. A movement of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She walked towards the edge of the forest, cautiously.

Placing her hand on a tree trunk, she brushed aside the ferns that grew around its base. Cassidy stepped further into the forest, forgetting everything she'd been warned about. Moving deeper into the forest, she let her hands trail along the leaves. There was something so liberating about breaking the rules. Turning around, she realized that she couldn't see the road anymore. Cassidy smiled. She was definitely alone now.

Stopping suddenly, her mouth dropped open. She was standing in a clearing. Unlike the forest, the sun lit it up, making it even more beautiful than before. It was flat here, with only a few rocks and fallen trees around the edges. Wildflowers were scattered in random bunches across the grass.

Spinning slowly, she took it all in, before rearranging her face. Then she noticed the sun's angle. If she didn't hurry, she'd be stuck in the forest overnight. Cassidy shuddered, frightened. Reality hit her then. She had absolutely no idea how to get back. The sun was setting fast now, casting long shadows across the ground. The forest around the clearing was growing darker. Cassidy started panicking; the forest looked the same, no matter where she turned. Another movement caught her attention, at the edge of the clearing, as something red dropped to the ground.

Although she was scared, curiosity got the better of her. Moving slowly, she walked forwards. At the edge of the clearing, lay a red wildflower. Picking it up, she looked into the forest. Another flower, also red, lay further onwards. She ran towards it, and picked it up. Looking around, she spotted another red flower, picking it up she began to run, picking the dropped flowers as she went. Suddenly the trail ended. Cassidy looked up, and saw a dirt path. Following it, the Cullens house soon came into view.

Sighing in relief, she sprinted towards it, her arms full of red flowers. Bursting through the door, she noticed no one was in the lounge. Tiptoeing upstairs, she heard voices in the dining room. Frowning, she laid a hand on the doorknob, about to turn it, and then decided against it. She made her way to the kitchen, looking for a vase. Plopping the flowers in a round vase, she filled it with water and carried it carefully to her bedroom. Positioning it on her bedside table, she smiled. Whoever left the flowers for her must have wanted her to get out safely. Why else would they have lead her to the path? Cassidy would have to remember to thank the Cullens for leading her out tomorrow. Still gazing at the flowers, she drifted off to sleep.

***

Watching from a tree near her window, he looked into Cassidy's room. He hadn't meant to follow her into the forest. Especially since her delicious scent was overpowering, and no one knew where she was. He could easily have killed her. But when she walked into the clearing and looked around in wonder, he knew he couldn't end her life. She had spent much longer than she'd realized walking into the forest, and in the clearing. When she'd realized this, he saw the panic in her eyes. This human was so fragile; he shuddered to think what would've happened if she'd had to spend the night in the forest. So he left her a trail. She didn't need to know it was him. She could sleep peacefully now. He would keep watch over her...

***

**There's another chapter for you! The person at the end was **_**not**_** James, as you probably guessed. James would have no hesitation whatsoever about killing Cassidy. That was my OC, but I have everything planned out, so you'll have to wait to see who he actually is. My sister now thinks I'm a freak show, because I've been acting out future scenes in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, which involves having conversations with myself! :D**

**Anyways, Next Chapter – Questions**

**More James, more OCs and I will be skipping ahead a couple of chapters in Midnight Sun, because the scene I've been planning from the beginning **_**HAS**_** to happen soon, or I might just explode! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Questions

**Hi again!**

**I'm updating again because I'm about to burst if I don't write my scene soon! So this chapter is mostly a filler, because I can't rush into anything! :D**

**Thanks to Nini25 and Rhoddy for reviewing and melissa1995 for adding Changes to Favourite Story. Appreciate you guys so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Midnight Sun, or the Twilight Movie...no matter how much I want to! :D**

**Changes**

**Chapter 9 – Questions**

***

Sighing, Cassidy leaned forwards in the car, towards the driver's seat. She was wedged uncomfortably in the middle seat, between Emmett and Rosalie. The tension in the car was getting unbearable. Jasper had stayed behind to sort out his Physics grade. Edward had been sulking ever since the near crash. She was _extremely_ close to slapping him out of it. But she would like to keep her hand intact, so she refrained. And now she was sitting between Rosalie and Emmett, who on one of their good days couldn't keep their hands off each other. And today was one of their bad days. She considered making a break for it, but in a speeding car, she knew it wasn't the best choice. She knew how Edward felt; having their thoughts in her head wasn't so great. She'd have to scrub her mind thoroughly to get the images out of her head. Edward wasn't much better, glaring murderously at everything in sight. "Seriously Edward, ignoring her isn't going to help anything. You're only hurting yourself. Besides, if Alice's visions are true, you might as well stop ignoring her. Alice is getting impatient," she said. Alice shot a triumphant smile at Edward, which soon fell as he glared at her. "Stay out of this Cassidy," he warned.

"Fine, be like that then," she huffed and sat back, desperately thinking of anything, trying to block Rosalie and Emmet's thoughts.

***

The pattern continued for weeks. Edward continued to ignore Bella, and his glares grew more murderous. Especially when Biology was last period. Cassidy was continuously wedged in the middle of the Volvo. Who was on either side of her changed, but Alice and Edward were always in the front. On days where they hadn't hunted lately, she walked, no matter what the weather was. She hadn't yet thanked the Cullens, as every time she tried, she grew too nervous. She knew they would be mad at her for going into the forest, so she rehearsed what she was going to say in her mind, while walking. Today was one of those days.

The Cullens were scheduled to hunt tomorrow, under the pretense of camping, so she would be alone in their house for half the day. She sighed, it was so boring by herself, but at least she could rehearse her thank you speech again and catch up on her homework. Maybe she would even...She shook her head furiously. She would _not_ invite temptation like that again. Sighing again, she looked into the forest that was an arms reach away from the pavement. Ever since the day in the clearing, she'd been drawn to the forest. It took all her willpower to stay away. She realized how Edward felt, but unlike him, she didn't go around giving everyone death stares.

Turning into the winding drive, she trudged along. It was even harder here, where the forest surrounded her, where no one could see her. Groaning inwardly, she walked faster, rehearsing her speech to keep her mind distracted. As the house came into view, she saw the Volvo. Edward had also picked up another habit; every day after school, he would run all the way to Seattle and back. Unlocking the door, she walked into a familiar sight. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch, not quite touching, but looking into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation. Carlisle was in his study, reading from the sound of his thoughts, Esme was rearranging flowers in the kitchen, and Rosalie and Emmet. She shuddered when she heard their thoughts. Today was definitely one of their bad days. Edward was meant to be on his daily run, but he was hunting instead.

Heading to the kitchen, Esme smiled. "Hello Cassidy, your dinner is in the oven. I'll do the dishes tonight, you look tired."

As usual, Cassidy was later than usual, having walked slowly, lost in thought. Cassidy grinned back, "Thanks Esme." Taking the plate of spaghetti out of the oven, she switched it off and placed the plate on the kitchen counter. Sitting on one of the bar stools she began to eat. After taking a few bites, she laid down her fork. Esme immediately became concerned, "What's wrong Cassidy? Don't you like it? I thought I put too much sauce on."

Cassidy shook her head, "No, don't worry Esme. It's delicious as usual. It's just that...well, I have something to ask you"

"What is it?" Esme asked, concern still written on her face.

Cassidy shifted on her chair, trying to find her courage, "Um...did any of you go out a few days ago. Into the forest, I mean. Because if you did, then thanks for getting me out. The trail was a good idea..." she trailed off at the look on Esme's face.

"Cassidy, did you go into the forest? Alone? At dusk?"

"Um yeah, but I thought one of you might have lead me out," she admitted sheepishly.

"I thought we warned you about going into the forest, especially alone! And at night too! What if James was there Cassidy? You would've been dead by now!"

"Yes, but I'm not dead. Besides, if you didn't lead me out, then who did?"

"I don't know Cassidy. We were all in the dining room. I don't know who lead you out, and that's what worries me. I don't think it was a human. It must have been another vampire..." Esme trailed off, her forehead creased in worry. Cassidy felt guilty now. This had bee a bad idea from the beginning.

Esme turned back to her, "Cassidy, we've warned you countless times not to go into the forest. We're not the most dangerous things out there. And as much as it pains me to do this, I'm going to have to punish you. You're grounded, beginning tomorrow. No going out of the house, apart from school, for a week. It's dangerous out there Cassidy, and if you had been hurt...Now please finish your dinner, and go to bed. It's getting late."

Cassidy groaned. Just brilliant. She'd gotten herself grounded. No, grounded wasn't the right word. Home arrest was a better description. Finishing her dinner, she placed the dishes in the sink, and stalked upstairs, furious.

***

Carlisle came downstairs, after checking on Cassidy. She was curled up in a ball, sound asleep, frowning. Entering the kitchen, he saw Esme sitting with her head in her hands. "Esme, what's wrong?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"I had to ground her Carlisle. She went into the forest alone. I feel so bad now. I don't think she's too happy with me right now," Esme explained, biting her lower lip.

Carlisle laughed to himself; that would explain the frown on Cassidy's face. "You did the right thing. How long is she grounded for?"

"A week. Starting tomorrow. She only leaves the house for school. But her reaction isn't the most important thing Carlisle. There's another one of us out there. It's not James. It's someone entirely different. Whoever it was lead her out of the forest. I'm worried Carlisle. Maybe James isn't the only danger we have to worry about."

"Another vampire? This isn't good Esme. You're right to be worried. I'll have Jasper, Edward and Emmett sweep the woods for their scent tomorrow, while hunting. You might have your hands full, making sure that Cassidy doesn't try to escape."

Esme nodded, and they both went out into the lounge.

***

He watched from the same tree. He stifled a laugh as she talked. He'd heard about her grounding. Tomorrow she would be alone. But he couldn't make himself know to her. It was too early. And she'd probably run away screaming. Although, he had to admit, she'd handled the Cullens pretty well. But he had to start switching places. If the Cullens found him, there would be hell to pay. He had to keep her safe though. He had to...

***

Cassidy was gently shaken awake. "Cass? _Cassidy_?!" Someone hissed. Cassidy's eyes flew open, and she sat bolt upright in bed. "What?" she asked groggily, seeing Rosalie at the foot of her bed.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes. I suggest you get up," Rosalie said, before disappearing out the door. Cassidy glanced at her watch and groaned. Resisting the urge to go back to sleep, she swung her legs out of bed. Spying the small bundle of clothes on her wicker chest, she groaned again. Alice had obviously decided to save her some time, by choosing her outfit. Glancing once more at the time, she yelped. Rushing downstairs, she grabbed the piece of toast Esme offered before running upstairs to get dressed, and brush her hair and teeth.

Twenty minutes later, she raced out the door. Climbing into the Volvo, she realized Edward wasn't in the driver's seat.

"Where's Edward?" she asked, wedged between Rosalie and Emmett again. Thankfully, today was one of their better days, and they were keeping it PG-13. The others exchanged glances.

"He should be at school soon," Alice replied.

"Probably with that human again," Rosalie muttered under her breath. Cassidy smiled, Alice's wish would soon come true if he kept this up.

As she climbed out of the Volvo, Cassidy noticed Edward coming out of the woods. He must've run to school. Smiling as she read his mind, she walked to her next class.

***

**There you go! Two chapters in two days! A personal best :D**

**Anyways, I'm much closer to my chapter than I thought, so...**

**Next Chapter - Revelations**

**My scene **_**FINALLY**_** happens, and James will be getting closer. Oh, and if you're lucky, my OC will have a name! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Ladies and gentlemen,**

**I am ecstatic to present the long awaited chapter! I finally wrote it! YAY! And it's my longest chapter yet (judging by the time it took me to write it :D)  
**

**Anyways... thanks to Nini25 and Rhoddy for the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm so happy right now, I'm not even sad that I don't own any part of Twilight! Although there are some references to Eclipse (Chapter 13).**

**Changes**

**Chapter 10 – Revelations**

***

As the car sped home, Cassidy sighed. They'd just dropped Bella's truck off, and Edward was annoyed that Jasper and Emmett thought her scent was sweet. And being wedged in between Jasper and Alice was not comfortable, though it was an improvement on Rosalie and Emmett. As the car pulled into the garage, Cassidy almost threw herself out of the car. Usually she would've joined the others in lounge, but today there was something she had to do. Besides, the others would be busy. Emmett and Jasper were playing their own version of chess, Alice was designing, Rosalie...well Rosalie was being Rosalie, and sulking, and Edward...Edward was going to compose a new song. Cassidy had never heard him play, but it would have to wait. She _had_ to do something first.

Climbing up the stairs, she waved to Esme, who was humming over some blueprints. Opening her door, she dumped her bag on the floor and made her way over to the wicker chest. On it lay the bag that she thought never to see again. She'd hoped that she would forget about it, but having it on the wicker chest, it was the first thing she saw when entering and the last thing she saw when leaving. It had to go.

Picking it up, she walked to her waste paper bin. About to drop it in, the first notes of a melody wafted in through the door. Her mind felt like a shutter had been pulled over it. Dropping the bag, it missed the bin. Her eyes closed as her mind went into autopilot.

The song weaved around her, inviting her in, taking her over. And for the first time in too long, she rose up on her toes. She was whole once again.

***

Rosalie stalked upstairs, embarrassed and angry. She couldn't hid under her BMW any longer. When her thoughts had slipped, Edward had seen _everything_. How she was jealous. If he didn't like in, even just the slightest amount, why did he have to _love_ a silly little human girl? What did that _human_ have, that she didn't? She sighed and walked towards Cassidy's room. Didn't that girl ever _shut up_? Even now, she could hear her moving about. It was bad enough that Edward was composing again, but now _this_?! Cassidy's door was open, and she peered in, about to give her a piece of her mind. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Cassidy was spinning on tiptoe, doing moves that she vaguely recognized as ballet. Her eyes were shut, but even in the narrow space, she didn't bump into anything. The expression on her uplifted face was something Rosalie had never seen before. It was a look of pure, untouched joy. Cassidy wasn't dancing with her feet; she was dancing from the very depths of her heart.

Emmett came upstairs, circling his arms around her waist, before kissing her full on the lips. "I thought you were in the garage," he murmured in her hair.

"I was. But then _she_ was above me, and making too much noise. I came here to tell her to be quiet," Rosalie replied. Edward had finished playing, but Cassidy had kept on dancing, unaware of the small audience outside her room.

"_Whoa_! Did you know _she_ could do _that_?" Emmett asked loudly. Cassidy kept dancing, still blissfully unaware. Rosalie shook her head. Jasper flitted silently up the stairs, leaving only Esme, Alice and Edward downstairs.

"What's going on? All I could feel was surprise and..." his voice trailed off as he saw Cassidy. "How long has she been doing _that_?" he asked abruptly.

"I don't know. She was moving around when I was in the garage. I could hear her. So probably when Edward started _composing_," Rosalie said, resentment clear in her voice. Jasper's brow furrowed for a moment, "Edward's waiting for you," he told Emmett after a moment.

"Oh right. Rose, I'm going now. I'll be back on Sunday, but I might stay longer. If Edward can bear to stay away," Emmet said, before kissing Rosalie passionately on the lips once more. Rosalie smiled softly at him, watching him leave, before turning her attention back to Cassidy. Sighing, she flitted back to the garage. She could handle the noise now.

***

Jasper leant against the doorframe, as Cassidy slowed down and finished. He'd never experienced, or seen, anything like this. She wasn't like a normal human, even though technically she wasn't entirely human. Her emotions...they confused him. Nothing he'd experienced with his family, or other humans. She was...different. That was the only way to describe her. Different.

***

Cassidy sat on the floor of the lounge. It was almost time for bed, and she was growing tired. She glanced at Jasper. After Carlisle had come home, he and Jasper had spent a few hours holed up in his study. And now Jasper had called this informal meeting. Emmett and Edward had left a couple of hours ago. Rosalie was acting almost _friendly_ to her now, which was quite strange. Alice and Esme were the same as always, thankfully. Yawning, she thought back to the afternoon. She knew she'd been dancing. Even though the music had finished, she'd kept dancing. Once she'd started, she couldn't stop. As if the hole had to be filled before her mind would allow her body to finish.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and Cassidy turned to face him. "Jasper came to me today, as you probably realized. It was about you, Cassidy. You fascinate him and puzzle him simultaneously," he began. Jasper looked at Carlisle, asking. Carlisle nodded and Jasper began to speak.

"From the moment you woke up Cassidy, you've been a constant mystery. I can control moods, but I can feel them too. I live everyday in a climate of emotion. Usually I can sense everyone's emotions. I can walk into a room, and feel what people are feeling. But you...you're so completely different that it frustrates and fascinates me at the same time. When you woke up, I felt a million different emotions at once. I've never experienced that before. It was as if you were two halves, each half fighting to take control. You were just one person, but your emotions felt like 50 completely different people. And it just worsened after your family's death. You experienced new emotions, more to add to the pile. And then today in your room, when you were dancing, I could only feel one. Rosalie and Emmett were surprised, and at first I thought they were blissfully happy. But then I saw you Cassidy. One emotion had taken over. Pure and utter joy. The two halves had joined. You were whole."

Cassidy gawped at him, speechless. "I'm...I'm..." she trailed off as Jasper smiled.

"Yes Cassidy. For the first time since arriving here, you were whole. That's why I was staring at you. I was trying to figure out what you were feeling. It's like your emotions were on shuffle, never staying long enough so I could figure out what you were feeling."

Cassidy blinked several times, his words sinking in. She'd never felt millions of emotions at one time. Why must _she_ be the one that didn't work right? As if she weren't abnormal enough already...

Alice grinned at Jasper, lying her head in his lap. "See. I told you that it would be alright"

Jasper smiled and played with strands of her short hair. Unable to help herself, Cassidy yawned. Esme switched to mother mode, "Cassidy, it's past your bedtime. It's going to be sunny until Wednesday, so you'll be off school until then"

Cassidy nodded, a sleepy fog descending over her mind. She glared at Jasper who grinned back. One of the drawbacks of living with a person who could control emotions, was having them make you feel tired against your will. Shutting her door behind her, she picked up the forgotten bag. Peeking inside, she smiled. They would definitely be used more often now. Still smiling, she changed into her pajamas, then collapsing on top of her bed, fell asleep.

***

He watched from another tree. The Cullens hadn't picked up his scent, and for that he was eternally grateful. Smiling, he leaned forward to catch her unconscious murmurs. Everyday she revealed a little bit more about her in her sleep. He knew about her family now. Today she was unconsciously telling him about the Cullens. Springing lightly, he landed on a branch, closer to her open window, but far away enough so the Cullens wouldn't catch his scent. He smiled as she curled up into a ball on her side, cuddling her toys for warmth. He would give her another blanket, but he didn't want to risk going into the house. They would have no hesitation in killing him if he did. Relaxing against the branch, he kept watch over her. He couldn't keep away. It was torture trying to stay away from her, even for a few hours. But tomorrow, her house arrest would be lifted, and they had a few days off school, due to the sun. He would meet her properly then. He would finally meet his missing piece...

***

James smiled and inhaled. The girl's scent burnt his throat, setting it on fire. He was close. He could smell her all over Forks. She was with the Cullens. But he couldn't go now. The time wasn't right, and he _really_ didn't like his games ending too quickly. It ruined everything, and with a scent that delicious, he wanted to be able to enjoy the moment she realized that her life was going to end. It made the meal so much more satisfying. And having the Cullen's protect her made this game even more exciting, his favourite game was now his most challenging. And he loved a challenge...

***

Cassidy yawned and rolled over, landing on the floor with a startled yelp. As usual, she'd overestimated the size of her bed. It didn't help that she moved around a lot when she slept. Sighing, she picked herself up, and untangled the sheets that had winded themselves around her legs. A soft knock on the door bought her back to earth. Alice entered, without waiting for Cassidy's reply. "You could've waited you know," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, but I knew you were going to let me in, so I didn't bother," Alice replied, grinning. Spying the bundle of blankets hanging off the bed, the grin grew wider, "Fall out of bed again?" she asked, stifling a laugh.

"You would know. The whole house probably heard me," Cassidy replied, scowling. Alice laughed and nodded. Cassidy's cheeks turned scarlet, and she groaned sitting down on her bed. She almost didn't notice when Alice went into the bathroom, making a beeline for the wardrobe.

"Alice! We discussed this! I have a say on..." Cassidy trailed off. Something red was caught on her window. A memory of the day in the forest came up and she moved closer, curious. A red wildflower, like the ones in the vase by her bed was stuck half in, half out of her window. Picking it up, she twirled it around in her fingers. Hearing Alice call for her in the bathroom, she quickly stuck the flower in the vase. Alice wouldn't wait. She groaned as she saw the piles of clothes waiting for her.

"Alice. It's sunny. I'm on house arrest. We _can't_ go out!" she protested

Alice just smiled, "Actually, I think Esme may be changing her mind. And I'm not planning on going out in public. There's a clearing near here where we play baseball. I thought you might like to celebrate being cleared of all charges."

"Very funny Alice. There's something else isn't there?"

Alice smiled mysteriously and pointed to a small pile, "Wear those. It'll work better". Grinning, she walked out the door.

"ALICE!!! What do you mean WORK BETTER?!" she yelled after her. Cassidy heard her laugh as she ran downstairs.

***

Esme looked up as Cassidy walked into the lounge, scowling. Her happy expression turned to one of worry as she saw Cassidy's face. "Cassidy? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ask Alice," she replied, and glared at the person in question. Alice just grinned and gave Cassidy a thumbs up. She had unwillingly taken Alice's advice and put on the clothes she'd supplied: a pair of denim cut offs, a little miss top, heart converse trainers, and a hoodie. Esme smiled, understanding, "Cassidy, since you've borne your punishment very well, I'm lifting it early. You're coming with us to Rainier field, to play football. Peter and Charlotte have left, so it's safer too." Cassidy nodded. She'd spent most of the week in her room anyway, a little intimidated by Jasper's friends. They'd noticed she was partly human, and even though it was hard for them, they didn't want to cause any animosity by killing Cassidy. She'd only realized that they weren't like the Cullens when she'd come down for dinner one night, and caught sight of their ruby eyes. Frightened, she'd sprinted back up the stairs.

Emmett grinned as he passed her, and placed a cap on her head, before sticking a note to the newel post. Cassidy frowned, she hadn't realized Edward wasn't here. Lately, he'd spent all his time watching Bella. She knew he only came home, for Esme's sake. He didn't want her to worry. Noticing Esme's hand, she took it. She didn't cry out when Esme fluidly swung her onto her back and ran out the door with the others, Peter and Charlotte included. The first time this had happened Cassidy had screamed and experienced motion sickness for the first time. For the times after that, she'd kept her eyes firmly closed. Now though she kept them open, not wanting to miss anything. She watched as the trees sped past in a blur, enjoying the wind on her face. Further ahead, she noticed Jasper and Emmett throwing a football to each other as she ran. Peter and Charlotte ran hand in hand, while Rosalie and Alice ran at a slower pace besides Esme. Cassidy realized that they were heading to the small building, just a few miles from the house. Relaxing as Esme put her down, Cassidy climbed into the back of Emmett's jeep with the others. She was the only one that had to wear a seatbelt. It was a bit of a squash, but they managed to fit everyone in. Peter and Charlotte were conveniently placed on the opposite side of the jeep. She groaned as she realized that Emmett was driving. Jasper and Emmett flashed her grins, noticing her reaction. Emmett drove like a maniac. It was terrifying.

Once they'd arrived at Rainier field, Cassidy literally fell out of the car in relief. She was sure that Emmett had driven more erratically than usual, just for her benefit. Standing up, she tripped again. She scowled as she realized her foot was caught in the harness. Emmet pulled her foot out, after her miserable attempts had failed. "Little Miss Ballerina, shouldn't you be more coordinated?" he asked grinning. Cassidy's eyes widened and she looked down, blushing. Then she noticed her top's logo. She groaned and glared at Alice. She was going to pay her back big time. Emmett laughed and Alice joined in. Cassidy walked off to a large, flat rock. She was the referee. She knew the rules now, and one bonus was that she picked both teams. After some argument, the teams moved out onto the huge field. Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte were on one team, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett on the other. The game commenced and Cassidy tried her best to keep up with the blurring bodies and ball. Finally the game finished as it was getting dark. Jasper's team had won, but Emmett was protesting loudly, that they'd fouled several teams. In the car, he began planning a rematch. It took all of Cassidy's self-control not to burst out laughing.

***

Cassidy plugged her iPod into the laptop and turned the volume up slightly, drowning out the noise of Edward playing the piano aggressively. She grinned as _Viva la Vida_ came on. She began to dance, spinning and bouncing around her room. Peter and Charlotte were saying goodbye to Jasper downstairs, so she hoped she wasn't making too much noise. But apart from the one time a few days ago, she hadn't danced like this. Grinning widely, she threw her arms above her head, spinning faster and bouncing higher. This was her favourite type of dance. No rules, no restrictions. Just her.

***

Watching from a tree, he grinned too. He loved watching her dance. It was the one time when her guard was down. Apart from when she was sleeping, of course. He had seen more of who she was the few times she'd danced than anytime else. And seeing her in her room now, she looked so happy. He knew now what dancing meant to her.

***

After school was over the next day, Cassidy almost sprinted to Rosalie's car. She'd seen what Edward had been dying to do in Port Angeles, and what had almost happened to Bella. She was glad Carlisle was able to help. Bella was going to get a ride home with Edward, so Cassidy was in Rosalie's car. Groaning, she realized the boys from her school planned to inspect the vehicle. Moving round to the back, she got out of their way. Rosalie loved the attention, but she was still extremely pissed off at Edward for telling Bella about what they were. Edward had conveniently left out the fact that a sadistic vampire was coming after Cassidy, to kill her. He didn't want to scare Bella. Shivering, she hopped in when Rosalie unlocked the doors. As the car backed out, she huddled further into her parka. The cold wind bit into her skin.

But just as they pulled into the garage, the sun broke out from behind the clouds. Cassidy smiled. Despite the humidity, this would be perfect for her plan. Alice turned at the garage door and smiled, "I'll be watching your little performance, don't worry." Cassidy blushed, as the others shot questioning glances at both of them. Cassidy smiled and ran up the stairs to her room. Grabbing the bag sitting on top of her chest, she ran out the door, yelling "Be back in time for dinner" over her shoulder. Today she was going to the baseball clearing. It was only a short walk through the forest. Feeling a slight breeze, Cassidy looked up. Alice was standing in front of her, blocking her way. "You'll get grounded again if Esme finds out you walked through the forest alone. Besides, you'll get there quicker my way." Cassidy found herself on Alice's back, speeding through the trees. Setting her on the ground, she disappeared into the trees, calling back over her shoulder. "I'll be back when it's time for dinner". Cassidy grinned, and plopped down on the ground. Opening the bag, she pulled out her pair of pointe shoes. They were just as she remembered. Satin pink ribbons curled around a solid satin pink shoe. They were just as shiny and unblemished as the day she'd bought them. Slipping her feet into them, she grinned. They fit her like a glove. Cassidy finished tying the ribbons and tucked the ends in. She was finally ready.

***

Watching from behind the trees, he saw her rise up onto her toes. She was unsteady at first, out of practice he guessed. But as she grew surer of herself, so did her movements. Soon she was spinning and jumping, her feet barely touching the ground. Finally she paused, her hand extended behind her, as her leg lifted up into the air, reaching towards the sky. Now was the time to make his move...

***

Cassidy's eyes closed, as her leg lifted up into an arabesque penchée. She was out of practice, she could feel her supporting leg wavering, off balance. An ice-cold hand gently grasped onto her wrist, steadying her. She spun around, her leg meeting the ground, her eyes flying open. Standing in front of her was a boy. He looked around Edward's age. He had tousled chestnut brown hair and topaz eyes. She sighed in relief, he didn't drink human blood, and he wasn't thirsty. They continued to gaze at each other, as Cassidy felt an uninvited blush creep over her cheeks. He smiled shyly, and began to speak, "Hello Cassidy. My name is Andrew. I've been keeping watch over you. I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry." Still smiling, he released her wrist and stepped back. All Cassidy could do was stare at the Greek god standing an arms reach away. Someone's throat cleared, and Cassidy spun round. Standing behind her was the Cullen family...

***

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter **_**needed**_** to finish! Just a small note for all of you (bought to my attention by my sister), Cassidy is part human-part vampire. She's more human than vampire though, so doesn't drink blood **_**at all**_**. She is also slightly stronger, faster and more co-coordinated than most humans, apart from when sleeping. And she also has gifts, as you know. :)**

**Anyways... links for this chapter are: (just remove spaces)**

**Arabesque penchée: Her leg is higher, so she's basically doing the splits... (and she's not on an angle!)**

**http:// www. bailarinas. kit. net/ Fotos/ Aula/ arabesque1. jpg**

**Cassidy's Outfit (Chapters 9/10):**

**http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ changes_ chapters_ 10/ set?id=7115592**

**Next Chapter - Uninvited**

**How the Cullen's react to a vampire guardian for Cassidy, more James, and Midnight Sun preview draft is finished now, so I'm going to be basing more off the movie, which means that the story will move along a lot faster from now on. :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Uninvited

**Another chapter for you. Sorry it took me song long to update, but **_**some**_** people in my household won't let me go on YouTube to watch Twilight clips, while updating the computer, so this chapter took longer.  
Thanks to MisfiredSynapse for adding Changes to Story Alert, and justchillin3 for adding Changes to Favourite Story. And a million thanks to Rhoddy for reviewing!  
Italics are flashbacks.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight, book or movie. Although this chapter has some quotes from the Twilight Movie.  
Changes  
Chapter 11 - Uninvited**

*******

Cassidy glanced at the boy sitting at the opposite end of the dining room table. He was looking extremely nervous, especially since Emmett and Jasper were flanking him. The Cullens had made sure that Cassidy was as far away from him as possible. Even though he didn't drink human blood, they didn't trust him. Craning her neck, she tried to see over Alice and Rosalie's shoulders. Both pushed her down. "Cassidy, he might be dangerous. We're trying to protect you, so please try making our job easier!" Alice hissed at her. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He has golden eyes. He's not dangerous....If he's dangerous Alice, then you're the tooth fairy," Cassidy whispered back, noticing the small smile Andrew gave her, before it wilted under Emmet and Jasper's glares. She groaned, frustrated and zoned out...

***

_Standing behind her was the Cullen family. _Crap_, Cassidy thought, knowing what might happen to Andrew. Even though it was just a _little_ bit creepy that he'd been watching her. "Cassidy?" Carlisle called, as Esme held her arms out to her. Cassidy threw an apologetic look at Andrew_,_ she began to walk slowly backwards, as his hand slipped from her wrist. Everyone, except for Esme and Carlisle, were in defensive crouches. Esme enveloped her in her arms, as the others relaxed slightly out of the crouches. "Jasper, Emmet," Carlisle spoke out into the tense silence. Jasper and Emmett nodded, as Edward swept her up onto his back. Looking back, as they began to run, she saw Jasper and Emmett had stayed behind. _Don't hurt him!_ She thought desperately_. _They'd all assembled in the dining room, discussing what to do under their breath. Cassidy had sat in a chair, facing him, both of them staring at each other curiously._

***

"Cassidy?" Carlisle asked, as Cassidy's head turned towards him, "Do you mind leaving us for a few minutes. Someone will get you when we've finished" Cassidy glared murderously at the Cullens. She hated being left out of anything. Stomping up the stairs, she looked back, catching Andrew's eye. He was watching her walk up the stairs with an amused expression on his face. Scowling at the blush that crept uninvited along her cheeks, she ran to her room. She flopped onto her bed, putting on her Muse album. As _Starlight_ came on, she grinned. She couldn't help dancing to it.  
She was still dancing when she heard a commotion outside her room. The door burst open and Andrew stood there, restrained by Jasper and Emmett. His eyes were pleading. She frowned at them, "Jazz, Em. Please?" Scowling, they reluctantly let him go, but lingered outside the door.  
Cassidy returned to her bed, sitting cross-legged on top of the quilt. Andrew glanced down at her, and then sat on the wicker chest.  
"So you're now my vampire stalker right?" Cassidy asked, flashing him a grin.  
"I guess you could say that," he replied, grinning back.  
"So what happened after I got sent out?"  
"They interrogated me. You have a terrifying family, you know that?" Cassidy heard Emmett's booming laugh from outside the door.  
"They can be, not that I've noticed. What did they interrogate you about?"  
"Well, a lot of things. Mainly about how I found you, how I managed to watch you without them noticing, and what I'm going to do now"  
"Sounds fun. So how _did_ you find me? Did they tell you about James?"  
"That's a good question. I found you like Alice found Jasper. Like Alice, I can see into the future. And yes, I heard about James a _lot_. You sure have good luck don't you? First, a sadistic vampire wants to kill you, and then you get yourself a vampire stalker. Fate has it in for you"  
Cassidy grinned, completely at ease. She felt like she'd known Andrew for her entire life, instead of just a few minutes.  
"Cassidy? We need to talk to Andrew again," Cassidy nodded at Alice, who'd entered without knocking.  
"You'll come back right?" she asked Andrew, who looked at Alice.  
"Carlisle will decide," Andrew followed Alice out the door. Cassidy ran to the top of the stairs.  
"If you hurt him, I swear I'll..." she trailed off as Emmett grinned at her.  
"We'll try not to Cass." She nodded and went back to her room. Switching her iPod back on, she did a happy dance, bouncing around on her toes.

***

Curled up in bed, Cassidy burrowed underneath the blankets. Yawning, she reached over and turned on her iPod. _You Found Me_ filtered out through the speakers. She burrowed deeper, frowning. Andrew and the Cullens had been in the dining room for hours. She'd made her own dinner, cleaned up, showered and gotten ready for bed and they still hadn't emerged. Turning the music up, she closed her eyes, mouthing along the words. She battled with her closing eyelids. Tomorrow was Saturday, she could sleep in. She had to stay up, to see what had happened. As sleep washed over her, she felt a cold hand tap her shoulder lightly.  
"Cassidy?" a musical voice whispered. Groaning, she rolled onto her back. Sitting on the wicker chest was Andrew. Seeing her awake, he grinned. "Go back to sleep Cass. I've been appointed your personal bodyguard. So I get the wonderful job of protecting you from whatever has it in for you. Now sleep. Tomorrow we're going to the baseball clearing." Nodding groggily, she slipped into a deep sleep.

***

Cassidy sat bolt upright in bed, fully awake. Had last night been a dream? She sincerely hoped not. Glancing shyly at the wicker chest, she saw Andrew still sitting there, an amused expression on his face. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said, trying not to laugh.  
She frowned, "What are you laughing at?"  
"You tell some hilarious stories when you sleep, you know that"  
Cassidy blushed crimson. She knew she talked a lot in her sleep. Groaning, she flopped back onto her bed, embarrassed.  
The door flew open again. "Alice!" Cassidy grumbled.  
"Breakfast is ready!" she chirped, almost bouncing off the walls.  
"What's made you so hyper today?"  
"Edward _might_ be bringing Bella over today! He's trying not to decide, but I'm pretty confident that he will. I'll _finally_ be able to talk to her. Oh, and your outfit is hanging in the bathroom," she called over her shoulder as she bounced out the room, beaming.  
"I'll be downstairs," Andrew smiled, and disappeared in a blur.

***

After changing into the leotard and convertible tights Alice had provided, she slipped a pair of shorts and a white top over the top. Placing her pointe shoes and other necessities in a tote, she skipped downstairs, pulling on a pair of black ballet flats as she went. Cassidy waltzed into the kitchen, noticing Alice's smug grin.  
"Is she coming then?" she asked. Alice nodded.  
"We'll have to do something special then," Esme mused.  
"No! Please just _try_ to be normal. You managed perfectly well with Cass; can you do the same for Bella?" Edward asked.  
"I don't see why we have to make exceptions. In our own _home_. She knows what we are," Rosalie scowled at Edward.  
Knowing a fight was brewing, Cassidy edged towards the door.  
"Cassidy. Where do you think you're going?" Carlisle asked.  
Cassidy flashed him a grin, "I'm going to the baseball clearing. Andrew'll come with me, if it makes you happy. I'll be back in an hour."  
Following her, Andrew swept her up onto her back, and began to run.

***

Tucking the ribbons in, she stood up, testing her weight. "I can't believe _you_ of all people used to do ballet," she called to Andrew who was leaning against a tree.  
"Let's get one thing straight. I didn't do it by choice. My mom and sister forced me into it."  
Beginning to dance, she called over her shoulder, "What was your family like? Are they still alive?"  
"Technically. I have 2 great-nieces and 1 great-nephew."  
"How many sisters did you have?"  
"I had four. All younger. When I was turned, Bethany, the oldest, was 15. Then Marie was 11, Emily was eight and Juliette was 4 1/2. I was 18. They all died with me. We died together as a family"  
"I'm sorry. What happened to your family?"  
"We were on the Titanic. First class. My mother had an uncanny knack for knowing things, and i inherited it. She knew something was going to happen, and that it would. She put me in charge of my sisters, to get them to safety. She knew that my father and she would have no hope of surviving. When the ship hit the iceberg, our family was ready. We had on our lifebelts, and my sisters and mother were one of the first to get on a lifeboat. My father and I jumped and swam to their lifeboat, which was quite close to the ship. It was waiting to see what was going to happen. We made it, and climbed in. It was half-empty. By that time, one of the ships funnels had fallen. The shock wave from the impact capsized our boat. My father, already having had to be in the freezing water started to go into shock. He drowned a few minutes later. We tried to climb on top of the capsized lifeboat, but my sisters and mother were already weak. Juliette and my mother died first, in each other's arms. Then Marie died too. Bethany was weak, but she held on long enough to tell me something. Her last words to me were _I'm going to die too aren't I? I wish you could come with me, but you _have_ to live. For all of us._ Then she died. I failed them. I was put in charge of my sisters, and I couldn't even save them."  
The expression on his face was one of complete and utter sadness. Cassidy went over and sat down next to him, waiting.  
"Anyway, I was classified as dead, but as the bodies were being laid out, one of the crew heard my faint heartbeat. He turned me. It was excruciating, but afterwards I was different. It took me a while to figure out who I was. Or what I was. I went on a bit of rebellion. Many people lost their lives, and for that, I regret it. But they weren't innocent. They were murderers, rapists. You get the picture. Then I saw you. I knew you, and then I saw the Cullens. I saw their golden eyes, so I changed my diet. I never looked back. And now I found you." He grinned. Cassidy grinned back. Holding out his hand, she took it and they both stood up.  
"We had better get back. Bella will be there soon."  
"One more question. What's your last name?"  
"Parker. My full name is Andrew James Parker," he grinning. Smiling, Cassidy hopped onto his back, he ran back to the house.

***

Cassidy skipped into the kitchen, Andrew trailing behind her. "How'd it go?" she asked. Alice smiled and pointed to the broken bowl that Rosalie was now cleaning up. She grinned.  
"It went very well. Dinner will be ready soon anyway. Bella and Edward are in his room." Esme said. She nodded and tugged Andrew out of the room. Heading up the stairs, she heard muffled voices coming from Edward's room. Grinning, she went into her bedroom, Andrew still following her. Smiling she spun around, just as the first few notes of _Clair de Lune_ filtered through her open door.  
"May I have this dance?" She turned towards Andrew, who had his hand out, inviting her.  
"You may," Cassidy replied, placing her smaller hand in his. They began to waltz slowly. Twirling around, she grinned. Suddenly she was in the air. Squealing, she realized she was in a ballet lift. Her grin returned before her feet touched the ground. Andrew grinned back. As the last notes faded away, Andrew dipped her. She blushed deeply, as he helped her up.  
"So...wanna play 20 Questions?" she asked, as he laughed.

***

Cassidy ran out to the baseball clearing. She'd changed into a baseball top, cropped jeans and navy converses before going. Alice had also shoved a baseball cap onto her head, saying it _completed_ the look. Slowing down, she plopped down onto a flat rock. Bella still hadn't arrived yet. "Here comes the human," Rosalie muttered, as Edward and Bella appeared in Emmett's jeep. Cassidy stayed where she was, as Andrew went to join the game.  
"Hi Bella!" she called, grinning as Bella did a double take. She knew Bella had thought she was the only human here. Which was technically true. Still grinning, she turned to watch the game. She knew what to expect after watching the football game at Rainier Park, but she could tell Bella was surprised at the speed and sound with which the Cullens and Andrew played. Suddenly Alice's face turned blank. Cassidy couldn't make out her thoughts, before she yelled "STOP!" Suddenly Cassidy and Bella were surrounded by the vampires, their beautiful faces creased in worry.  
"They were leaving, then they heard us," Alice began.  
"Let's go," Edward said, walking to Bella. Cassidy gasped, reading his mind. She knew what was coming for them.  
"It's too late," Carlisle stopped them.  
"Get your hair down," Andrew and Edward said simultaneously. Cassidy pulled the hair tie out of her ponytail at the same time as Bella.  
"Like that'll help. I could smell them from across the field," Rosalie said, glaring.  
"Stay quiet," Andrew whispered to her, standing in front of Cassidy protectively.  
The others turned towards the mist, seeing things that Cassidy couldn't see.

***

James could smell her delicious scent. She smelt like freesias. It was divine. He could only imagine how she would taste like. She was in the clearing. Finally, the game would be over. Frowning, he realized there were other vampires in the clearing with her. His expression changed to a delighted smile. A twist in the game. The torture would be drawn out once he got through the vampires. She would beg for death. And he would be the one to deliver it to her. Perfect.

***

The vampires came to stand before the Cullens, who all stood in a loose line in front of Cassidy and Bella. The one on the left was blonde, with threadbare clothing. His hair was worn in a ponytail. The one on the middle was dark skinned, his dark hair worn in long dreadlocks. The last vampire was female, with wild, curly red hair.  
"I believe this belongs to you," the middle one said, throwing the ball towards Carlisle.  
"Thank you," Carlisle replied, catching the baseball.  
"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria, and James," Laurent introduced the others. Cassidy felt a stab of fear in her heart. This was James. She shuddered as she noticed the burgundy colour of their eyes. They weren't like the Cullens.  
"I'm Carlisle. This is my family," Carlisle spoke, indicating the others, without drawing attention to any individual.  
"Hello," Laurent said. Cassidy tried to keep her breathing under control. James knew something was up, the way he was glaring at Edward. He knew who she was.  
"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us," Carlisle spoke.  
"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed," Laurent said, sounding more amused than apologetic.  
"Yes, well. We maintain a permanent residence near by," Carlisle said.  
"Really?" Laurent sounded incredulous, "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."  
"The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east. You should be safe," Victoria said.  
"Excellent," Carlisle replied with a nod.  
"So...could you use three more players," Laurent asked. Everyone looked at Carlisle. The silence was thick with tension.  
"Oh, come on. It's just one game," he asked again.  
"Sure. Why not. A few of us were leaving. You can take their place," Carlisle finally said, "We'll bat first." He tossed the ball. Victoria caught it, smirking.  
"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," she said.  
"Oh. Well I think we can handle that," Jasper said, grinning.  
"Oooh!" Emmett challenge.  
"We shall see," Victoria muttered to Laurent, as they walked away, slapping hands. Only James stayed where he was, looking at Cassidy and Bella. Finally, he turned to walk away. Just then, a small breeze blew, lifting Cassidy and Bella's hair, blowing their scent towards James. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Smirking he said, "You bought some snacks."  
Instantly both Edward and Andrew were in defensive crouches, mirroring James. The Cullens soon joined them.  
"Humans?" Laurent asked incredulously.  
"The girls are with us," Carlisle said firmly, "I think it best if you leave."  
"I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James," Laurent said, backing away. James turned away, Victoria joining him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close as they walked away.  
"Get Bella out of here. Go," Carlisle said, as they straightened up. Bella and Edward walked quickly towards the Jeep.  
"Cassidy, Andrew. Come on. We have to get you out of here," Carlisle spoke again. Jumping once more on Andrew's back, they began to run. Looking back, she noticed James still standing on the edge of the clearing. He grinned evilly at her, exposing his teeth. She shuddered.

***

It was perfect. James was exhilarated. Not only had he finally found the girl, now he had two meals. It was all too good to be true. He grinned at the girl he'd been tracking for so long. She would be his at last. The hunt had finally begun.

***

**There's another chapter. It's longer and now the action will start! Just wait until you see what I'm going to throw in my pot of action-ness! :D  
And before you freak out, (DON"T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ NEW MOON ONWARDS!) Andrew does love Cassidy. She's 14, he's 18. But it works like imprinting (werewolves). He will be her best friend until she's older (18). Then the real romance will start. It's like Jacob and Renesmee. :D  
Links for this chapter are (remove spaces):**

**Ballet lift:**

**http:// i68. photobucket. com/ albums/ i2/ Moose-Marloes/ 57661525_ 5_ grvu. jpg? t=1204206425**

**Outfits:**

**http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 11/ set? id=7220924**

**Anyways, next chapter - The Hunt  
James is hunting Bella **_**and**_** Cass. And my big distraction will come in!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Hunt

**Another chapter for you!**

**Thanks to Nini25 and Rhoddy for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome-ness of Twilight. Some quotes from the Twilight movie.**

**Changes**

**Chapter 12: The Hunt**

***

Cassidy sat down on the stairs, hugging herself. She'd seen James, known he was going to kill her, saw how he was planning to kill her. She shuddered involuntarily as tears fell unchecked down her cheeks. She'd seen her family's killer, and now she was going to receive the same fate. A pair of strong arms hugged her. "It'll be alright. There's eight of us, and only two of them," a velvet voice whispered into her hair.

"But he's hunting Bella too! And what about Laurent?"

"You'll soon see what I mean," Andrew whispered and disappeared upstairs, probably going to pack her bags for her.

Hearing the rumble of Bella's truck, she stood up, wiping away any stray tears. The door banged open, as Bella and Edward hurried inside. Cassidy stepped forward at the same time Carlisle and Laurent emerged. Cassidy stood still, frightened. She heard Edward hiss, and Bella gasp, before Carlisle spoke up. "Wait! He came to warn us. About James."

Laurent spoke up, "This isn't my fight...and I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, _don't_ underestimate her." His eyes flickered to both their faces, before leaving. Cassidy nodded to Bella, and followed Carlisle into the garage.

"I've had to fight his kind before. Not easy to kill, but not impossible. We'll tear him apart, and burn the pieces," Jasper was saying. Cassidy shuddered at the mental image that followed, while Emmett and Jasper opened the cupboards.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James," Carlisle said.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked, sitting on top of a bench. Cassidy's eyes widened.

"I'm going to run Bella south. To keep the tracker away from you," Edward said, his arm tightening around Bella's waist.

"No Edward. James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you," Carlisle said, his eyes anxious.

"I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe Edward," Alice stepped forward.

"Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah," Alice replied, tugging Bella out of his grasp.

"Rosalie. Esme. Could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent," Edward said, tossing Bella's clothes at them.

"Why? What is she to me?" Rosalie asked, throwing a glare at Bella.

"Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's part of our family now, and we protect our family," Carlisle chided Rosalie.

Bella was incoherent, stumbling across her words. Cassidy looked away, realizing she was intruding on an intimate moment between her and Edward.

"Carlisle?" Cassidy asked softly, as he passed her.

"Yes Cassidy?"

"What about me? Where do I go?"

"You have to stay here Cassidy. Andrew will protect you. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge — a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the most vulnerable elements. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever. So you _must_ stay here." She nodded, stunned, as Carlisle walked off.

"I'll keep you safe Cassidy. You are my life now," Andrew hugged her, as the cars sped off. She smiled softly at Edward, still standing in the middle of the garage.

"You should go now. Alice will keep her safe." He nodded and sped out of the garage.

***

Cassidy curled up on her side, shivering. James was after Bella now. She was safe. Andrew would keep her safe. She _was_ safe. So why didn't she believe that?

Andrew hugged her from behind, soothing her.

"They're my family Andrew. And I'm going to kill them. They put their lives on the line for me, and I'm going to kill them," she whispered thickly, tears flowing down her cheeks, soaking her pillow.

"Shhhh. It'll be fine. Bella is fine. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, they're all fine. Edward, Carlisle and Esme are fine as well. You have nothing to worry about," he answered, "And we're both fine. That counts for something."

She nodded, unable to say anything else. Yawning, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

***

Alice's eyes slid back into focus. She shook her head.

"He's not going to come here. He's doubling back. He's not coming for Bella yet. There's something else he has to do. But I don't know what it is. It's too unfocused," she whispered to Jasper.

"We'll call Carlisle. Our main priority is Bella. He will come for her later," he reassured her, picking up the phone. Flipping it open, he handed it to Alice. Their main priority was Bella. They had to keep her safe. For Edward.

***

James listened intently. He could hear her waking up, beginning the day. He scowled, realizing the other vampire was with her. But no matter, he could get rid of him easily enough. His plan had worked out perfectly. The Cullens hadn't yet realized what he was going to do. But by the time they reached her, he would've moved onto his next victim. Bella. Her scent wasn't nearly as appealing as Cassidy's, but it would do. Stepping out of the shadows, he walked towards the house. He would finally get what he had been waiting for.

***

Hearing footsteps, Cassidy smiled. Andrew had come back from his quick hunt. He'd scanned the future multiple times, until Cassidy had all but thrown him out. She could see how uncomfortable he was getting, especially since he'd never gone so long without hunting. Spinning around, the smile died on her face. Standing at the entrance of her bedroom was James.

"Hello Cassidy. You picked a very convenient time to send Andrew hunting. Very convenient indeed," he said. Cassidy's heart rate spiked and she fought to keep her breathing under control. He smirked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. She knew what was coming for her. His thoughts were screaming her demise out at her.

She swallowed and took a miniscule step backwards.

"You won't be able to run this time. Fourteen years I've waited for this. Fourteen years I've hunted you down, only to have you taken away at the last time Cassidy. And now we're alone. Finally, you will experience what I've been waiting to do your whole life," he appeared next to her, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers. He inhaled, the smirk growing wider.

"Your mother's blood tasted wonderful too. You smell almost exactly like her. Of course, this would have been over long ago, had she not gone for help," his eyes tightened, "So now you will have to feel the pain Cassidy. And of course, the Cullens will come after me, seeking revenge. That will be the perfect end to a perfect game. If they hadn't meddled, I might never have the joy of finally killing you. In their own house." He stopped suddenly, the smirk turning into a grin.

"I know you wonder about your family Cassidy. You never knew your human mother. You never knew how she pleaded for mercy. How she begged for her death. And I would have gladly delivered it to her. But she ran away, like the pitiful, weak woman she was. And then she had you. A perfect mix of human and vampire. It's a pity that you'll be dead soon. And you never knew your vampire father either. An even greater pity that he'll have to kill you soon." Cassidy's eyes widened, realizing. James, her family's murderer, was _her_ father. She fought against the urge to run.

He grinned, exposing his teeth. "Yes. A pity."

Cassidy stepped backwards, as the same time James stepped forward. Cassidy closed her eyes as her father stepped forwards to kill her.

***

Andrew knew something was off. Closing his eyes, he scanned the future frantically. _Cassidy_! He turned back and ran. Cassidy needed his help. Cassidy needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down.

***

Fighting down the bile that was steadily climbing up her throat, she stepped backwards, hitting a wall. Groaning, she stopped. She knew she was going to die. Why fight fate? Which of course, was what she'd been doing since her birth. James reached out and grabbed her arm. She knew this was going to be painful. He wasn't going to kill her mercifully. She only hoped she would black out before the pain hit. Twisting it behind her back, she felt her shoulder dislocate. Biting her lip, she tried to hold in the scream that was building. She wrenched out of his grasp, backing towards the door. She knew it was useless, but she had to try. She made it out, only to be tossed across the landing. She cried out as she hit the corner of the banister. Hearing something crack, she whimpered, as warm, sticky liquid ran down the back of her head. Strong arms gathered her up, and she instantly recoiled. "It's alright Cassidy. It's Andrew. I'm here now. You're safe," a musical voice whispered into her ear. He turned, running towards her room. She realized he was going to jump out the open window.

Suddenly, she hit the ground, skidding along the ground, closing her eyes in the process. She heard growls and snarls filled the air, as she hit the wall. A metallic, screeching noise pierced the air. Suddenly it was silent. She relaxed, hoping James was gone. Out of nowhere, a burning pain spread along her arm. Her eyes flew open. James' teeth were clamped onto her wrist, biting her. She screamed in pain, as the burning spread. She could feel it making its way to her chest. She thrashed, trying to free herself from his iron hold. She fought the pain, trying to keep her eyes open. Then she wasn't on the floor. She was flying, heading towards the wall of glass. Cassidy cried out, as her body crashed into the glass. It shattered on impact. And then she was falling. The ground came closer, as the pain took control. Her eyes closed as she surrendered. The game was finally finished. It was all over. Finally.

***

**Sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger! :) But you love me for it! :D**

**Anyway, you can see why I needed the big distraction now :).**

**Next chapter – Rewind**

**You'll find out what happens to Cass, James and Andrew. :) I'm not saying more than that! :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Rewind

**Hi guys!**

**I'm spoiling you by updating in the for the 3****rd**** time this week! I also have a cold, so you're lucky! But I love updating so it's no big! :D**

**Thanks to Nini25 and Rhoddy for the reviews! Love you guys, in a completely non-creepy way! Also thanks to littleanjel and TwilSpn2307 for adding the story to Story Alerts and TwilightFreakKid for adding Changes to their favourite story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the best book and movie series in the world, known as Twilight. Some quotes from the Twilight movie.**

**Changes**

**Chapter 13 – Rewind**

***

Cassidy swam through the shimmery haze. Pictures flashed before her eyes. Broken words pierced her quiet bubble. Light invaded her privacy. She moaned and the darkness was complete again. She was alone, just her in a bubble of numbness. She couldn't open her eyes, no matter how hard she pushed at the watery haze that surrounded her, but she didn't want them closed. When she finally relaxed, pictures would float up. Pictures of people she thought she knew, but wasn't sure. But the worst parts were the sounds. A metallic, ripping sound and horrified screams. Malicious laughs and shattering glass. And the horrible feeling of not knowing the outcome of a forgotten fight. A fight where Cassidy feared she'd lost someone important. Someone she loved. Or had loved.

***

"Carlisle, she hasn't woken up yet! It's been 2 weeks!" a voice filtered through the haze.

"She's suffered a lot of trauma to her head. It could take a while before she wakes up," another voice added.

"But they're pulling the plug tomorrow. She'll die Carlisle!" Cassidy understood. She was going to die. She pressed desperately against her bubble, trying to find a weak spot. She felt it give, and rebound back the next instant. She pushed harder and felt it give a little more. She had to get out.

Footsteps faded away, and a cold hand touched her wrist. "Cass. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, or do something. Anything." Cassidy pushed harder, feeling the bubble give a tiny bit more, feeling the pain filter through.

"They're going to pull the plug tomorrow Cassidy. They're going to kill you. I was meant to protect you Cassidy, and I couldn't even do that. James got away. He went after Bella. The Cullens killed him. Something I should've done. Why did you have to send me hunting Cass? Why did you have to be so stubborn? You wouldn't be here if I'd done what I was meant to. If I'd protected you." Cassidy frantically pushed against the bubble, feeling it tear a little. Pain rushed in, swallowing her. A frantic beeping sounded somewhere in the room.

"Cass? Cass can you hear me? It's me Andrew. Cass, calm down. If you don't, they won't have to pull the plug. You'll pull it for them," the voice was panicky, the hand holding hers tightly.

"Don't you dare leave me Cassidy Louise Cullen. You're going to be fine. Just calm down. Don't leave me alone Cassidy. I've spent almost a century searching for you, and I'm not going to let someone else take you away. Stay Cassidy. Please stay!" As the beeping slowed, the person sighed and squeezed her hand softly. Cassidy curled up in her little bubble. She'd try again soon.

***

Andrew sighed. He wasn't going to lose Cassidy again. He was going to run Cassidy to safety, when James had grabbed him, sending Cassidy sliding across the floor. They'd fought, and he'd ripped a chunk out of James arm, at the same time James had thrown him out the door. When he'd come back, that monster had bitten Cassidy. He knew the venom was in her system. If she hadn't been part-vampire, he wouldn't have thrown James out the window, throwing Cassidy out too. James had fled, moving onto his next victim. Andrew had caught Cassidy just before she hit the ground. Her small body was thrashing, the venom spreading. He knew it would act faster than on normal humans. It was only a matter of hours before she would've been turned. So he did what he had to. He sucked the venom back out. He shuddered, remembering the feeling of helplessness, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop. And now Cassidy was in the hospital, an inch from death.

He laid his head on her cold hand. It was killing him to see her like this. Her head had been bandaged, she'd fractured her skull after hitting the banister. Her shoulder had been put in its proper position. He winced, remembering her unconscious scream of pain. There had been multiple cuts, most of them quite deep from hitting the window. She'd had to have three blood transfusions. She still smelled a bit different, but he was fine with that. As long as she had all her blood back, he didn't care what she smelled like. Although he missed her light, summery smell, like freesias. He glanced up, noticing her eyelids flickering, a crease between her eyebrows forming. Carlisle had told him not to get his hopes up; all coma patients did this. He flinched, seeing the wires coming out of her nose and mouth. There were also wires coming out her wrist, and a heart monitor attached to her finger on the other hand. He hated it. Looking up at her face again, he noticed it was peaceful. He sighed again, he needed to hunt and soon. Being in a hospital when thirsty wasn't the best idea for him. Turning, he reached the door, just as the staccato beeping from the heart monitor stopped. Silence followed. Freezing, he turned back, just as the beeping started up again. But it was different. There where no jagged lines on the monitor. It was a flat line, and the beeping was a continuous whine. He flew to her bedside, trying to find a cause, as a crowd of doctors swept into the room. Carlisle was not one of them. He stepped back, letting them work to save her.

"She's flat lining. Are we clear?"

"Code Blue! Code Blue! Request assistance for room 116! Immediately!"

"Clear!"

The doctors surrounded Cassidy, blocking his view. Another crowd of doctors ran in. He was shoved into the corner, bustling around her. Then there was silence.

"I'm so sorry," one of the doctors murmured to him.

"Do you want to say goodbye? I'm afraid we're going to have to pull the plug. She's past help now," another one said, his voice breaking. He nodded and stepped towards the bed.

"Cassidy. I love you, and if I could rewind time, I would've kept you safe. I'm sure you'll be happy in heaven. You will always be my life," Kissing her forehead, he straightened up, squeezing her hand. A melancholy silence followed, as a doctor reached over and switched off the life support. Turning, the doctors headed towards the door. Cassidy' fingers fluttered softly, squeezing Andrew's hand weakly. He glanced at her face, still frozen in a peaceful mask.

Then it happened. A beep came from the heart monitor. Then another, and another, and another. Cassidy's heart was beating again.

***

Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder. She hadn't seen the light. And she hadn't seen angels waiting for her; she'd seen a boy. Cassidy hadn't thought twice. She'd raced towards him, hearing his words more clearly, the closer she got. And now she was alive. But her angel was gone. Her eyes opened slowly, her surroundings still blurry.

Her angel was outside, talking with people she recognized as the Cullens. She smiled weakly, her heart rate accelerating. They turned, hearing. And then her angel was beside her, holding her hand, grinning. "Hello Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey," she replied, "I thought you didn't believe in happy endings though"

"Was there ever such a thing as a happy ending for us?" he asked bitterly.

She smiled gently, "I didn't believe in happy endings either. But then I realized that fairy tales do come true. I found you."

Andrew smiled, kissing her fingers softly, "You're my fairytale Cass. You've always been my happy ending."

***

_2 weeks later..._

"I am _not_ an invalid!" Cassidy protested, as Andrew carried her downstairs. He just smiled. It was true that she'd fallen the last few times she'd walked down the stairs, but she was _not_ an invalid. Unfortunately, Andrew was treating her as if she was made of glass. It annoyed her. Thankfully, Carlisle said she would be able to walk by herself at the end of the week. The concussion was gone, but she still felt dizzy at times. She huffed, and folded her arms. Edward had found her protests hilarious, as had Emmett. Thankfully, Edward was taking Bella to the prom today. Alice had decided that Cassidy was going to be her prototype, so she'd tested everything on her first.

Now she was dressed in a strapless, floral dress that came down to her calves. Alice had tried to force her wearing heels, but she had refused outright. Instead, she was wearing a pair of gold gladiator sandals. Her hair was down and in waves, and Alice had forced her to endure hours of torture, just to put on make up. Cassidy wore a gold bracelet on her wrist, and a long necklace was resting on the neckline of her dress. She fingered the peridot pendant on the end. Placing her gently on the couch, he disappeared upstairs to get her white bolero.

Cassidy frowned. Why was she dressed up when she couldn't go to prom? Jasper grinned from across the room, where he and Emmett were playing their own complicated game of chess. "You'll find out Cass. No one's going to tell you, especially not Alice or Andrew. So don't even think about. Just be patient." She glared at him, as her impatience ebbed away, and his grin grew wider. She hated when he did that!

A hand appeared in front of her face, and she took it gratefully. Walking out of the lounge, she turned and stuck out her tongue at Jasper. She heard Emmett and Jasper howling with laughter behind her.

"So where are going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, grinning. They walked in companionable silence, until Andrew stopped and turned to her. Before she could react, a blindfold was over her eyes, and Andrew was leading her, lifting her over roots and rocks. Then the blindfold was removed. Gasping, she spun around, taking everything in.

It was the same clearing she'd been in, where Andrew had dropped the flowers. But it was completely transformed. A gazebo stood in the middle, with a bench. Candles were tucked into tree branches and in a circle around the edge of the clearing. Music was playing from somewhere, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where. She looked up. The stars seemed brighter, closer even. Smiling, she turned to Andrew.

"You did this for me? All of it?"

"Of course. You deserve your own dance too," he replied. He held out his hand, and she took it. Leading her to the gazebo, he lifted her up, placing her feet on his. They began to dance, Cassidy resting her head on his marble chest.

"Cassidy?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" She lifted her head to stare into his eyes, as the last notes of the song faded away.

"I was wondering...I mean...What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" he asked, stumbling over his words. Her eyes widened.

"But I'm only fourteen, and you're technically eighteen," she said, shocked.

"I know, but I'll wait forever and a day for you. We can get married whenever you're ready. Or not," he answered, seeing her shocked expression.

"Andrew, of course I want to marry you. No one else has ever loved me the way that you so obviously do. But I do want to wait. I want to grow up more. Can you wait four more years?" she asked, blushing.

"Whenever you feel like getting married Cass, just say the word. But why wait four years. I would've thought that you would want to wait more than that."

"Yes, but you're technically eighteen, and I'm fourteen. In four years..."

"You'll be eighteen too." He finished her thoughts. She grinned.

Feeling another charm on her bracelet, she looked down. A green crystal heart hung off it.

"It's a promise charm. For your bracelet. To say I'll wait for you," he explained, mumbling.

"It's beautiful," she told him, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"It was my mother's," he told her. They smiled shyly at each other.

As a new song began, he spun her. Suddenly, she felt a slight breeze. Groaning, she stopped dancing, seeing Alice sitting on the bench of the gazebo.

"So when do I plan your wedding?" she asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Alice, I'm only getting married in four years. You don't have to start planning it now!" Cassidy protested.

Alice's eyes shone, "Excellent. That gives me even more time to make it perfect. So what theme were you thinking?"

"Alice!" they both said, mumbling. Cassidy blushed. She'd known what her wedding was going to be like since she was eight.

"Alice, we're not even engaged yet!" she cried.

"That's just a technicality. It will happen, both the wedding and the proposal, so you don't have to worry," she replied unfazed. Cassidy groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long four years...

***

**Before you start freaking out, Cassidy and Andrew aren't going to be very physical until she's around 16. They'll be like Alice and Jasper. And Andrew will wait until she's 16 too, before he starts a proper relationship. Right now they're just friends that happen to be technically engaged. And the promise bracelet is because they're going to get married, he just hasn't proposed. Technically.**

**This story will be ending soon, so be warned. There will be around three more chapters, and then an epilogue, and I'll be skipping a few years for each one.**

**Next chapter – Falling Slowly**

**Cassidy's life fast forwards two years, so she'll be sixteen. And you all know what that means...! :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Falling Slowly

**Here's another chapter for you in two days!**

**I've decided that there will be a sequel, although it may not be as long as this story. :)**

**Thanks to Nini25, Rhoddy and TwilSpn2307 for the review. You're the ones that made me decide to do a sequel! :D**

**Also thanks again to TwilSpn2307 for adding me to Author Alert and this story to Story Alerts! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any of the movies :)**

**Changes**

**Chapter 14 – Falling Slowly**

***

"You can look now," a velvet voice whispered into her ear, as Cassidy opened her eyes. She grinned and squeezed Andrew's hand. All her family was outside. Dragonfly fairy lights created a path through the yard to a table, which was also draped in lights. Piled on the table, was a mound of brightly wrapped gifts. Green and white helium balloons were dotted around the yard at intervals, glass bowls filled with fairy lights placed beneath them. She grinned wider. Alice had taken her advice and kept the decorations to a minimum, although she was allowed to go all out for her wedding. She fingered the charm on her bracelet, which she never took off. Her wedding. She still found it amazing that she would be married in two years. Andrew had proposed to her a few months before her fifteenth birthday. Well, technically proposed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASSIDY!" They all yelled. She grinned again.

Alice flitted over to her side, "I see you wore what I put out," she said grinning. Cassidy nodded, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Alice had chosen a mid-thigh length v-neck sweater dress, and silver gladiator flats for her. She'd also left a silver plaited headband and a thick black belt for her. Her hair was down, and the headband had been placed on top, holding it down.

"You planned all of this?" Cassidy asked Alice.

"Technically. I set it up, but Esme, Rosalie and Andrew helped with ideas."

"Thank you all so much," she said softly, knowing they would hear her.

"It's our pleasure," Bella answered for all of them, leaning against Edward. She and Edward were engaged. Alice had been bouncing off the walls, when she had been appointed planner. They planned to marry in a few weeks.

"Open your presents Cassidy," Alice practically threw Cassidy towards the table, towing Andrew along. They'd been together for a few weeks now, but unlike Rosalie and Emmett, they weren't into the physical side of their relationship. Yet.

Thankfully, Rosalie had warmed up to her in the two years she'd known her. The Cullens had moved away for a while, leaving the house in Cassidy and Andrew's care. She shivered, remembering the one time Bella had come to the Cullens house, a former shadow of herself. A few weeks later, Alice had turned up, muttering about "stupid werewolves" and "stupid suicidal vampire". Thankfully, the Cullens had moved back two months later.

Andrew squeezed her hand gently, handing her a silver wrapped present. She carefully tore it open, revealing two plane tickets to California. She grinned, her cheeks aching, remembering how she'd told Esme and Carlisle about Carmel-by-the-Sea, the prettiest town ever. "Thank you," she said, moved that they'd remembered. Carlisle and Esme smiled back happily.

After opening the mound of presents, only one was left. It was from Andrew. Jasper had gathered up the wrapping paper, while Alice had rearranged the lights, leaving a small circle around them. Cassidy smiled, and bit her lip. They were alone.

"Are you going to open it?" Andrew asked anxiety clear in his voice. She nodded, and peeled back the wrapping paper. Inside was a video camera. She looked up at him, puzzled. He nodded encouragingly.

Opening it, she pressed play. A small image came up on the screen. Her smile grew wider, it was a video of all the times they'd spent together; from the day he'd technically proposed, to last night, where he'd filmed her talking in her sleep. She laughed, remembering the bet they'd had. She had been so sure that she didn't talk, and he ended up winning. She grinned up at him, earning a smile in return. About to close the viewfinder, she paused. Words had come up on the screen. She peered closer.

_Cassidy_, the words read, _I was just wondering...Would you make me the happiest man alive and..._ The words faded and another line came up _...Help me complete a jigsaw puzzle_? She glanced up at Andrew, confused.

"I've been having a lot of trouble with it. I was wondering if you could help me," he asked softly. She nodded, as he placed the jigsaw on the table. She began to do put the pieces in their right places, Andrew helping her. She recognized the picture. Alice had taken it the day Bella met the Cullens. They were waltzing in Cassidy's room, staring into each other's eyes. But a piece was missing.

"Where's the last piece?" Cassidy asked.

"I've been wondering about that too. I guess I couldn't finish the jigsaw unless you helped me, because..." he trailed off and handed her the last piece. She gasped as she saw the words written on it in golden ink. _Cassidy Louise Cullen, you complete me, will you marry me?_

"I've been searching all my existence for you, without even realizing this. You are my missing piece. You complete my life, my existence. So would you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?" Cassidy turned, seeing Andrew down on one knee, a ring box in his hands.

Cassidy threw herself into his arms "Yes," she whispered into his ear, repeatedly. He grinned and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. The ring was gold with peridots and diamonds. It fit her like a glove.

"I love you Cassidy. I've always loved you," he whispered, looking her in the eyes. She smiled and raised her head to kiss him. Their lips met and fireworks behind her eyes. She felt like she was floating, as if it was just her and Andrew in a bubble. She poured all her feelings into the kiss, knowing Andrew was doing the same. It was everything a first kiss should be and more. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. Cassidy's lips were red and swollen from the kiss, but she was unable to wipe the wide grin off her face.

"I'll always love you," she whispered back, hugging him tightly.

Then they were surrounded. "I knew it! I knew it would happen!" Alice squealed, bouncing. Andrew and Cassidy laughed, still in each other's arms. He stood up, taking her with him.

"Congratulations," everyone chorused, as Cassidy blushed. She leaned back against Andrew, feeling his arms circle around her waist. They had found their missing halves. They were complete.

***

**I know this is a shorter chapter, but Andrew has now proposed properly! My cousin was proposed to like this, so I stole the idea. :D And Cassidy had her first kiss! YAY! :D**

**Links for this chapter (remove spaces):**

**Chapter 13 (sorry forgot about this!): http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 13/ set? id= 7344178  
**

**Chapter 14: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 14/ set? id= 7361102  
**

**Anyways, next chapter – Circle**

**We'll be skipping a year, so Cassidy will be seventeen, and there will be a surprise! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Circle

**Another chappie for you!**

**The surprise comes, and I don't know how big you'll find it, so yeah...**

**Thanks to Nini25, Rhoddy and ****TwilSpn2307 for the reviews! Glad you liked the proposal! :D**

**Flashbacks in italics.**

**Anyways... :D**

**Chapter 16 – Circle**

***

Cassidy took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. Opening her eyes, her mouth dropped open. Was that really her? These beautiful women in the mirror? Her blonde hair was done in ringlets, studded with jewels at the back, while a pearl tiara nestled in the front. Rosalie had decided to skip the veil. Turning to Alice, she smiled. "Thank you, and you too Rosalie," she said. Both smiled. Biting her lip, she turned back to the mirror. Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned back. "You'll be fine Cassidy. You love each other, it will go wonderfully," Alice reassured her. Rosalie called from the doorway, "It's time". Cassidy rose unsteadily, nervous yet excited.

Rosalie and Alice stood in front of her, both dress in knee-length green chiffon dresses. A thin belt hugged their figures, just under their chests, while the straps formed a wide halter neck. Their hair was done up in a braided bun, and both were wearing kitten heels. In their hands, were single pink orchids. Both were her maids of honour. She had decided not to have bridesmaids. "Leave your hair alone Cass. Its fine," Rosalie commanded, after spending hours on it. She grimaced at the thought of the hours spent in Alice's room, both of them working steadily on her face and hair.

She looked down at her dress, smiling. Alice had chosen her dress for her. It was an empire waist, with beading on the bust. The small train was behind her, skimming the floor. Clutched tightly in her hands, was a bouquet of pink orchids. She missed her engagement ring though. Alice had made her swap it to the other hand, but it felt strange. She grinned, remembering how Andrew had told her he had a surprise in store for her, with the rings. Alice had decided on an outdoor wedding, so she carefully made her way downstairs. Pausing, she heard the music start up, and Carlisle stepped forward to take her arm. She closed her eyes...

***

"_Andrew?" Cassidy murmured._

"_Yes Cassidy?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver lightly. She paused, cuddling closer to him. He had made her stay under the covers, wrapped in blankets. One benefit though, was his compromise, which involved his shirt lying on the floor._

"_I don't think I can wait much longer. I want to marry you soon, before I'm 18," she whispered, kissing his lips. She felt him smile._

"_When do you want to get married Cass? I'm ready whenever you are," he replied, still grinning, kissing the hollow below her ear. She laughed softly._

"_Alice will plan it. Just as long as it's before my birthday," she whispered, her eyes shutting unwillingly._

"_Whatever you say love. Whatever makes you happy," he murmured, kissing her forehead, as she slipped into sleep._

***

"Cassidy? It's time," Carlisle's voice bought her back to earth. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, and stepped outside, her arm in his. She stopped, stunned. Fairy lights were looped around the trees, the only light in the clearing. It was spring, but the night sky was clear of clouds. Rows of chairs were set up in the clearing, and a path of freesias led the way to the altar where her angel was waiting, grinning. The clearing disappeared then, the only thing left was Andrew, his grinning face full of love. She walked slowly down the aisle, resisting the urge to run into his arms, Carlisle holding her back.

Andrew stepped forward to take her hand, and she smiled warmly at Carlisle as he took his place. Cassidy barely heard the minister, caught up in her bubble with Andrew. They had opted to change the vows slightly, replacing "until death do us part" with "as long as we both shall live". They both said their vows, Cassidy trying not to cry, knowing Alice would kill her if she ruined her makeup. Slipping the ring onto her finger, Andrew grinned, looking at her. Then his lips were on hers, passion and love mingling together. She smiled into the kiss, feeling him do the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Then Alice came in, her thoughts telling them to stop, unless they wanted to ruin her thought out schedule. She ignored her for a few moments, until Alice started to yell silently at her. Andrew and Cassidy pulled apart at the same time, both wearing matching grins. Turning to the audience, her grin grew wider.

On the one side were all her friends, all human. On the other sat the vampires, many of them wearing contacts to hide their red eyes. Bella and Edward sat in the second row; Renesmee perched on her mother's lap. Her grin faltered for a split second, remembering why all the vampires had gathered at the Cullen's house. The Volturi were coming for them, coming to destroy Renesmee. She knew Andrew was taking her somewhere special, taking her to safety. Andrew squeezed her hand reassuringly, and the grin returned full force as their eyes met. They were in this together. They would always be together.

***

Cassidy kissed Andrew again, her heart so full she felt like it would burst out of her chest. "So where are we going?" she asked, laying her head against his chest. They were on the deck of a yacht, Andrew letting the boat drift with the current.

"I think you'll know when we reach it," he replied, smirking. She sighed and frowned.

"It isn't fair. You can't have two surprises in a row," she said, pouting. He had revealed his surprise with the ring. Inside hers, he had had the words _I'll love you forever and a day_.

"I think you'll find I can. Besides, we've arrived," he answered, kissing the top of her head lightly. She jumped up, as Andrew took the wheel again.

"OH MY GOD! You're taking me to Carmel-By-The-Sea! I grew up here!" she yelled. Andrew grinned.

"I know. Esme and Carlisle have a private cottage here, right next to their own cove. They lent it to us," he said, as the boat lurched onto the shore. Cassidy jumped out and ran to the cottage, leaving Andrew to carry the luggage. He still made it inside before her. The cottage was beautiful. It looked like someone had taken it straight out of a fairytale. She ran to all the rooms, feeling like a child on vacation. She stopped when she entered the bedroom. A small closet was tucked into the corner, the bed across from it. Beside the closet was a bath, with towels and toiletries already set out. The windows faced the west, into the setting sun. It was perfect. Strong arms circled her waist, and she leaned back into Andrew's chest.

"It's perfect," she answered his unspoken question. She knew he was smiling. Rays of orange, pink and gold light filled the room. The sun was setting, signaling the end of a perfect day. But they still had the night....

***

Cassidy leant her head back against the edge of the bath, sighing contentedly. She smiled, enjoying her human moment. She knew Andrew would wait for her. Sighing once more, she climbed out of the bath, dripping on the wooden floor, before wrapping a thick towel around her. She padded out of the bedroom. She didn't know where Andrew was, and she wasn't about to read his mind; he deserved his privacy.

Suddenly she smiled. Strewn in a path along the floor where freesia petals, their scent still hanging in the air. She followed the path, still dripping on the floor. They led out the door, and across the lawn. Still following them, Cassidy found herself in the forest. The night air was cooler than the house, and she shivered slightly. She walked onwards, her footsteps muffled by the leaves and petals.

The petals stopped, and Cassidy looked up. There was a spring just in front of her. She smiled shyly, seeing Andrew standing in the middle of it, his bare skin glowing slightly in the moonlight. His back was facing her, he was looking up at the moon. She took a deep breath, then placed her towel beside his clothes. She stepped into the water, letting it lap around her ankles. She stepped in further surprised that it was warm. Letting her fingers trail along the surface, she soon found herself waist deep, and next to Andrew.

"It's beautiful Andrew. Everything is perfect," she said into the silence.

"It's not perfect until you're here Cassidy. Nothing's beautiful until you're into the picture," he replied, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. She kissed him passionately, tangling her fingers into his hair, feeling him do the same. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her into deeper water...

***

Cassidy rolled over, the last remains of sleep falling away.

"Hey you," she said softly, noticing Andrew watching her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey yourself," he replied, drawing her closer. He stopped, looking at her arms. In a spilt second, he was out of the bed, and sitting on her side.

"Cassidy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. We should never have done this, I'm so sorry," he said, still staring at her arms. She glanced down, noticing small purplish blemishes on her arms. Bruises.

She touched his cheek, "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Cassidy, I _bruised_ you!" he protested. She responded by pressing her lips to his.

"It doesn't matter to _me_. I love you anyway. And last night was wonderful," she replied, leaning her forehead against his. He sighed in defeat. She smiled.

"So...What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Waffles," she said, without hesitation. He chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. Cassidy reached for the terry cloth robe at the end of the bed and slipped it on. Tying the knot, she walked into the kitchen. She giggled, seeing Andrew's Donald Duck boxer shorts.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pouring batter into the waffle maker.

"Nice shorts," she said, grinning. He grinned back, waggling his eyebrows.

He slid the waffles onto her plate, and she dug in, leaning against the countertop.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked, still eating.

"We're going to the beach," he replied, still smiling.

"Really? But when are you going to hunt?" she asked, her excitement changing to worry instantly. She put her empty plate down, waiting.

"There are some animals in the forest around here. I'll hunt later, right now I want to be with you," he replied, taking her hand. She stood on tiptoes to kiss him, feeling him pull her closer. Finally, they pulled apart, needing air.

"Can you give me a human minute?" she asked, as he released her. Rushing to the bathroom, she was sure she heard him laugh.

After getting ready, she ran out of the bathroom, almost colliding with Andrew. He steadied her, holding onto her upper arms.

"Careful," he said between laughing. She glared at him before stomping off. He grabbed her arm gently, turning her in the right direction. She glared at him again, still laughing, then strode out the door.

In the next second, she was over Andrew's shoulder. She squealed and pounded his back. He only laughed harder. He placed her on her feet in the sea, the waves swirling around her ankles. She smiled unconsciously; as a child, she'd loved standing in the sea, letting the waves wash over her feet.

"I love you," she whispered, her back against Andrew's chest.

"I know, and I love you too," he replied, chuckling. She smiled wider, her feet sinking into the wet sand. No matter what happened now, or in the future, she would always love Andrew. And Andrew would always love her. Their love had come around, full circle...

***

**Okay, this is the second to last chapter in this story. I'm not going to do an epilogue, because I'm doing a sequel. :)**

**I was looking for a honeymoon cottage, and stumbled upon the cottages of Carmel-By-The-Sea. I instantly fell in love with them!**

**And just so you know, Cassidy did grow up in Carmel-By-The-Sea, but she moved when she was older.**

**Links for this chapter (remove spaces):**

**Cassidy's Wedding Dress: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 15/ set? id= 7491101**

**Bridesmaids Outfit: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 15/ set? id= 7491149**

**Honeymoon Cottage/Interiors: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 15/ set? id= 7512754**

**Next Chapter – Unexpected**

**There will be an even bigger surprise (even though I don't think that there was a surprise in this chapter!), and I'm going to be evil.**


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected

**I'm somewhat sad (but happy coz of the sequel!) that this is the last chapter ever of Changes *sniff*. This chapter will be quite short**

**Thanks to Rhoddy (**still one more chapter though!**) and ****TwilSpn2307 for the reviews! Thanks also**** Rhoddy for adding moi to Author Alerts, and sweetgirl239 for adding Changes to their Story Alerts! Appreciate it guys!! :D**

**I'm kinda sorta **_**really**_** happy; coz the guy I like actually knows my name! I'm a little bit annoyed coz I have PE and Geo with him, and sat across from him in Geography all term! Plus he's in the other Maths, Science and English class, so I see him everyday, and he only found out my name today! But it's all good :D!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one last chapter so I don't own Twilight or any quotes used, etc. But I pre-ordered the Special Limited 2 Disc Edition of Twilight so YAY! I live in NZ, so it only came out in theatres on Christmas Day and the DVD is coming out on April 22! YAY ME!**

**Changes**

**Chapter 16 – Unexpected**

***

Smiling, she kissed Andrew, her lips opening as their tongues danced. The kiss deepened and soon she was being carried into the bedroom. She pulled away grinning.

"Remember last time this happened? When you got carried away?" she asked, eyeing the bed.

"I do, and Esme forgave me. I bought a new set don't worry," he said, kissing the hollow of her throat. Last time this had happened, he'd _accidently_ destroyed the bed, ripping through the sheets, shredding the top of the mattress. Esme had forgiven him, while Emmett, Jasper and Edward had almost killed themselves laughing. The Volturi had come while they were on their honeymoon, and now they were living in an extension off the Cullens house. Andrew had told her he had a surprise for her later, which had led to this. Laying her down on the bed, he kissed her gently, grinning.

The door burst open. "I'll come back later then," Alice said, spinning out of the room as soon as she entered. They both groaned, the moment ruined.

"Alice!" Andrew growled, sitting up.

"You called?" Alice was sitting next to Cassidy in the next instant. Cassidy glared at her, wanting nothing more than a little privacy. She grinned back.

"Esme says it's ready," she chirped and bounced out the door. Andrew's grin returned, and he lifted Cassidy off the bed. Placing her feet gently on the bed, he stood behind her, holding his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking forwards.

"You know how I said I had a surprise for you?" he asked, as she nodded.

"Well, Esme has been helping me, but it's finally ready. Keep your eyes closed," he said, lifting her in his arms and running. She kept her eyes closed, trusting him. The breeze stooped, and he set her feet lightly on the ground.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered into her ear. She grinned and slowly opened her eyes. Turning around, her jaw dropped. Literally.

***

In front of her, nestled in a clearing in the forest was a little cottage. It looked exactly like the cottages of Carmel-By-The-Sea. The sloping roofs were covered in shingles, and a wooden fence surrounded the front garden, which was overflowing with greenery and flowers. Pale yellow walls were dotted with large windows, green frames hugging them. A single light hung over the wooden door, illuminating a welcome mat. It was beautiful. She stared at it, drinking it all in. Gentle fingers lifted her chin, closing her gaping mouth. She grinned.  
"You built me a cottage?" she asked, turning around.  
"Emmett and Jasper helped build it. Esme, Alice and Rosalie helped decorate it. Do you want to look inside?" he asked happily, his eyes filled with joy at her response. She nodded enthusiastically, almost dragging him into the house. Opening the unlocked door, she stopped, looking around.  
In front of her, was a staircase, framed pictures travelling up the light blue walls, a door beside it. A covered table was tucked into the corner, on top of a honey-coloured wooden floor, next to an open door. On it was a lamp, a vase filled with lavender flowers and pictures of them together. She loved it.  
Andrew's hand intertwined with hers, leading her to the door beside the table. She passed through a small cloakroom. A mantle place was on her left, hooks on its front, coats already hung up. More photos were placed on the top, and hung up. His hand gently pulled her through to the next room. Her eyes and grin widened.  
It was the kitchen. The wide, white beams on the ceiling contrasted with the dark wooden floor. Low backed, cushioned bar stools were assembled around a polished island, a cream-coloured plate rack above it. Potted plants were dotted along the windowsill. Turning, she saw the dining room. A wire, garden style chandelier hung above the wooden table. Candlesticks and potted ferns made up the centerpiece. Red wicker chairs were tucked under the table. Stepping onto the soft, beige carpet, she noticed the white wicker chairs in the lounge, covered with plaid blue and white cushions. French doors led out into the backyard. She took it all in. She could imagine their children running through those doors, covered in mud, showing them something they'd discovered. She smiled at the thought.

"I know. I can see it too," he whispered in her ear. She smiled widely.

"Now, I have a few more rooms to show you," he said, already leading her out of the room. He led her back past the stairs, into the other room.

It reminded her of the beach, everything was light and fresh. A white couch was against the bay window, which looked out into the front yard. Along one wall was a wall length bookrack, which held all sorts of things. Two end tables stood beside the couch, large lamps placed on top. In front of the couch, two small end tables were joined, a vase of flowers on one. A white armchair was next to the couch, a brown, leather footstool near it. A wicker basket was placed next to the armchair, rolled up blankets filling it.

Andrew led her on, through an arch to the next room. Green, wooden chairs surrounded a cream, wooden table. A blue table stood in front of the window, a lamp and books placed on top. Along the other wall a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf stood, built into the wall. A white chair stood on one side, a low table on the other, books piled on top.

"We have two more rooms downstairs, ma'am," Andrew said, sounding like a tour guide. Cassidy giggled, letting him lead her through to a door to her left. Inside was a small bathroom.

A bath sat below two wooden shelves, stacked with towels and baskets. A small table stood beside the bath, in front of the window, covered with a checked tablecloth, a flower vase already standing on it. The windows were half covered with large cream blinds, while light green, wooden planks covered the walls. He led her to the last door. Opening it, she saw a small laundry room. Dark brown, glass-fronted cabinets framed the washer and dryer, a porcelain sink nestled in the middle. A striped armchair stood in front of the large window, a basket beside it. It was the cherry on to of the cake.

"We still have upstairs," he reminded her. Walking hand in hand, they reached the stairs. Andrew ran up the stairs, carrying her. When they reached the top, he turned her to the right.

"Alice says to leave those for her," he said, gesturing to the three empty rooms and bathroom.

He turned back to the right, opening a door. He revealed another bathroom. A bath stood along one wall, towels already there. To the right of the door, was a vanity with a sink, already laden with products. On the shelf underneath, a wicker basket stood, filled with rolled up towels. She grinned, as Andrew closed the door again.

"Close your eyes," he said, putting his hands over her eyes. She felt herself being led to another door, and felt it open. Andrew lifted his hands off her eyes, and she gasped. This was obviously their bedroom. It was perfect.

Dark chocolate walls surrounded them. A black bed frame contrasted with the white sheets on the bed, a wool blanket at the foot. End tables held oversized lamps on each side, while a large window on one side filled the room with natural light, while a door led to another room on the other side. At the end of the bed, a day bed stood, filled with pillows. It faced a large fireplace. Andrew tugged her forward towards the door next to the fireplace.

"I apologize in advance. This was all Alice," he said, opening the door. Cassidy grimaced. Inside was a huge closet, bigger than the kitchen, which was easily the biggest room in the house. Glass-fronted cabinets lined the walls, lines of clothes hung up inside. A vanity was tucked into the corner, while a thick rug held a stool and a patterned day bed.

"Which side is mine?" Cassidy asked tentatively.

"All three of those. That side is mine," he answered, pointing to her three sides, then to the smallest side in the room. She groaned.

"We still have one more room," he said, grinning. She let herself be led out of the room, past the bed, into the other room. It was a small lounge. A light brown window seat faced outwards, looking into the forest. Green pillows were placed on top, while two lamps framed the seat. On the other side of the room, a table stood, covered in photographs. Two white chairs, with green cushions flanked it, while two lamps stood on the edges of the table.

"It's perfect. It's just how I pictured our house," Cassidy said, leaning into Andrew's chest.

"We still have the backyard. Besides we're celebrating tonight," he whispered, grinning widely. Turning around, she wound her arms around his neck, kissing him. He kissed her back softly. Pulling away, he chuckled. "I don't think we should wait. Alice will get impatient if she has to stay at home for much longer," he said, still grinning. Gathering her up in his arms, he jumped out the large window. She squealed before grinning. Setting her down lightly, he led her around to the back. Her grin widened, stretching across her cheeks. A wagon stood in the shelter of some trees, a picnic table in front of it, a grass path led out of the small clearing, past the wagon.

It led to another clearing, with a summerhouse and small greenhouse. Three paths lead out of the clearing. Taking the left one, she saw a small, fairytale-like playhouse. The circular building stood between two trees, and was surrounded by a white picket fence. A gray roof, with a tiny chimney at the top, sloped down towards the small door, an octagonal rectangle at the top. Two large windows flanked the wooden door. She smiled.

Making her way back to the summerhouse, she took the path opposite the summerhouse. She walked into another clearing, cherry blossom trees dotted about, in full bloom. To her right, a stone arch stood, half in the shade. Ivy curled around the top, while jumbled stones lay beneath. At the edge of the clearing stood a gate, surrounded by a stone wall, ending just above her waist. Walking towards it, she lifted the latch and pushed open the gate. She gasped. Inside the paved courtyard was a flower garden, roses bursting out of their buds, potted shrubs dotted around them. Smiling, she closed the gate behind her. "It's beautiful Andrew. Thank you," she said, kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss, then gently pulled away.

"They're waiting for us," he murmured into her hair. Taking her hand, he led her back the way they came. When they reached the clearing, he led her to the last path.

Round stones sat on top of the grass, leading the way past the ankle-height garden. Rounding the corner, the rough-edged stones lead her over a shallow pond. Stopping on the other side, she saw a small clearing. Two wooden picnic tables stood underneath a tree, large lanterns already lit with tea lights. The tables were set with flowers.

"So do you love it?" Alice's voice piped up. The Cullens chuckled.

"I do. It's wonderful. Thank you all," Cassidy said, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"Alice, I understand you have your reasons, but why are there four empty rooms in our cottage?" Andrew asked, his arms around Cassidy's waist.

"I do have my reasons. And my reasons are a surprise," she replied, grinning.

"Just one clue?" Cassidy begged.

"Nuh-uh. A genius never reveals their secrets. Or blueprints," she replied. They laughed. Cassidy looked up at Andrew, his eyes filled with love. She looked deeper, seeing her future with him. She grinned, leaning back against his chest. She was where she belonged, with those she loved, and who loved her back.

She was finally home.

***

**I'd like to say a humungous thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added my story! You kept me writing!**

**We've finally finished this story, but there will definitely be a sequel. I've decided it's going to be called **_**Forever And A Day**_**. If you want anything to be in the sequel, or have any ideas, PM me or review, and I'll include it. :D**

**One last thing. If anyone can recommend a good beta reader, just tell me and I will love you forever. I really need a beta! :)  
**

**Links for this chapter (remove spaces):**

**Cassidy and Andrew's cottage: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 16/ set? id= 7597874**

**Downstairs interiors: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 16/ set? id= 7597917**

**Upstairs interiors: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 16/ set? id= 7598004**

**Garden: http:// www. polyvore. com/ fanfiction_ chapter_ 16/ set? id= 7598149**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and will read the sequel!**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**~darlingsworld**


End file.
